Super Smash Truth or Dare
by EpicGarchomp24
Summary: Sequel to the life of ToD's by Diabolos. You should read his story. Anyways, this is a truth or dare fanfic and all submissions are welcome. Just read the rules first.
1. The Prelude

Hey all readers of The Life of ToD's or other readers,

I'm EpicGarchomp24 and I am here to write the sequel to the Life of ToD's written by the one and only Diabolos. Yeah, it was an epic story so I want to continue it and heck I'll see this through. But don't kill me if I don't update as regularly as Diabolos did. I don't know how he did it, but as for me I'm in high school and I can have a whole bunch of homework at times so DON'T KILL ME! Without further ado let my third(and hopefully successful) story, Super Smash Truth or Dare, begin.

It was three in the afternoon as Brandon(that's my name) shut his internet window. He had just finished reading Diabolos's Fanfiction, The Life of ToD's. He then opened up a word document and began to type a report for his US History class while thinking about the mysterious message left in the last lines of the Fanfiction. "Who is after me?", he asked himself, "And why do they see me as weak?". He had hoped to write a sequel to the Fanfiction but was worried . "Could DerpythePony be back to his trolling?", he thought to himself. "Might as well give it up", he muttered aloud, as he walked up to his shelf and picked up a stuffed Gible.

The Gible seemed to be of no importance, but it really was Brandon's key to immerse himself in the world of Fanfiction, where he became the author EpicGarchomp24. He had lapsed between greatness and depression, but was suffering from massive loads of homework which kept him in this depression. Believing he would never get out, Brandon held the Gible straight up and jumped into the world of Fanfiction, ready to search for new stories to read.

A red aura grew around Brandon as he began to make the transition between worlds but soon a yell pierced the silence. "HOLD IT!", a man yelled. Brandon dropped the Gible and violently whipped around. Some character had jumped out of the Fanfiction world during the transit. Actually 3 had. The first man was wearing a blue suit with a white undersuit and a red necktie. His hair was jet black and was extremely spiky. The second man wore a burgundy suit and a white cravat and had a professional look on his face. The third man wore an olive green coat and like the first had black hair. It was the man in the blue suit who had yelled

"Woah woah woah", Brandon stammered with surprise, "Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth AND Detective Dick Gumshoe. What are you guys doing here?" Phoenix stepped forward and spoke. "We could tell you were in a depression of sorts and this threat was bothering you so we figured that you could use a hand from professionals like us". "Since when were you professional Wright?", Edgeworth retorted. "Since I got my badge that's when" Phoenix replied. "And then you lost it" Edgeworth replied with a smirk. Brandon stepped in and then said, "Well I do need a few professionals. So Phoenix, I'll pick you to be my defense attorney, oh and here's a new badge". Since he had a bit of author power in him, he whipped an attorney's badge out of thin air. "Oh and Edgeworth you can press charges if I need you t. You could be my prosecutor of sorts. I'll give you $250,000 for every case won. Gumshoe, I have decided to hire you as my detective for any mishaps. I assure you there will be no pay cuts". "Sounds fine" Edgeworth replied. Gumshoe however was overpowered with happiness. "Thanks pal" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

Coming from downstairs, someone called out, "Nick, Nick where are you?" and a stench wafted up the stairs. "What smells so bad?", Brandon asked but before anyone could answer he realized what was smelling. "Guys, let's go. We have ourselves a story to write", he stated as he held up the Gible and glowed with red aura and at long last jumped back into the world of Fanfiction via portal, bringing every character with him.

So, that's my little prelude for you all. Cookie out there for anyone who guesses that stench right. If they get the phrase EXACTLY, you will be the host for 2 episodes. Hosts will be determined by me and will change every 2 episodes. What they do is they get to announce the truths and dares alongside me. Host OC's are OK. The first host will be Diabolos. All hosts get to do a little something I will call the FINAL DARE. The Final Dare will be an extremely elite dare of torture (so you guys can have fun) in which the host can exempt only 5 smashers. (I am a completely sane and semi-peaceful person). You don't have to submit the final dare if you don't want to. Anyways, this means you're up Diablolos.

Anyways, I'm going to set the rules. I am allowing no OC's (except for hosts) and yes the characteristics of the characters will stay the same. Ex. Ike loves chicken, Peach likes Pit, Crazy Hand jumps on "the trampoline". However, truths and dares will have a set due date. This due date will always be 48 hours from my latest upload. If you submit but submit late you will be in the next chapter. I guarantee it. That's pretty much it but before I go, I have a message to give you all. A message from Diabolos to be exact. It might not be in his exact words but he wants to tell all of his readers out there that he greatly thanks them for reading his ToD fanfiction and he also thanks them for their support. Anyways the submissions begin now. ToD's due date is now set for 5:00 on November 3, 2011.

Thanks for reading,

Garchomp over and out.


	2. It's Back!

Chapter 2: IT'S BACK!

"Shhh. Shut up would you", whispered a young author at the front door of the Smash Mansion. "Well pal, I can't believe I've had no pay cuts yet", whispered an older man. "That doesn't matter now. What matter is running away from Larry" another replied. "Ah heck, I might as well switch to script form now", the author stated while walking into the Smash Mansion.

**EpicGarchomp24:** It's go time boys, Phoenix write me that disclaimer, Edgeworth stand by for a bit, and Gumshoe get the portable jail cells.

**Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Phoenix: **SIR YES SIR.

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Summons Blake and Diego from his older dead Fanfiction At Large* I need you two to rig the outside with explosives, got that? MAKE SURE TO WAKE EVERYONE UP.

**Blake and Diego: ***Silently nod and walk away*

*5 Minutes Later*

!

*Screams are heard as all the Smashers and Hands congregate in the Foyer*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Welcome all smashers. Guess what?

**Lucas: **What?

**Ganondorf: **I take over the world.

**Link: **You wish.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Let's just say that it's time for you to do some more truth or dare requests OF TORTURE. I am Diabolos's successor and we shall have more fun with EVERYONE back and the epic FINAL DARE!

**Everyone: **What?

**Ganondorf: **More torture? Are you kidding me?

**EpicGarchomp24: **So, LIGHTS,

**Gumshoe: ** CAMERA,

**Phoenix: **ACTION!

**Edgeworth: **OBJECTION. Stop stealing my line Wright.

*Everyone sweatdrops*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways I am bringing back the one who started it all, Diabolos, to help me out. So Diabolos, the first Review please.

**Diabolos: **No Problem. This is from PhilthePersonaGuy.

_TOURCHER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Pit: Say you don't love Peach._

_Luigi: Kill Mario._

_Link: I'm felling nice, go fight Dark Jak (Jak and Daxter 3 fully upgraded to be pricice)_

_Zelda: Again, felling nice, go shoot Link with the arrows of light._

_R.O.B: Have this cake._

_Wario: Kill Link._

_Mario: TO THE LAND OF STEVES!_

_Samus: Kill Falcon and Snake, for old time's sake._

**EpicGarchomp24: **Begin.

**Pit: **Peach, I don't love you. *Cries*

**Luigi: **Sweet! *Kills Mario with a knife*

**Mario: **Mama Mia! *dies*

**Master Hand: **Argh! Not more killing!

**Crazy Hand: **YAYZ. I get to jump on the TRAMPOLINE. *Jumps on Jigglypuff, who dies*

**Link: **Fine.

*An hour later*

**Link: **I'm completely exhausted. *Passes out*

**Zelda: **This will be easier when he's passed out. *Shoots Link*

**Link: **What the! *Flies into oblivion*

**R.O.B.: **I am a robot so I cannot eat cake. However, I appreciate your gift.

**Wario: **WA HAH HAH.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Let me get Link. *Uses author powers while glowing bright red*

**Link: **Hey, I'm back! *Gets run over by Wario on his motorcycle* Really? *dies*

**Mario: **Not a again! *Takes a warp pipe to the land of Steves*

**Samus: **I love my job!

**CF and Snake: **Samus no! Not again! *Get killed by Samus's blaster*

**Master Hand: **GRRR *Revives everyone*

**EpicGarchomp24: ** Next up is PikaBolt.

**Mario (in the land of Steves): **I think-a somebody just –a said PikaBolt.

_Woohoo! You're continuing Diabolos's ToD!_

_And I wish my OC could co-host! (Her description is on my bio) But I don't know the answer to the question..._

_anyway... TRUTHS!:_

_Peach: Why do you repay Mario with Cake everytime he saves you?_

_Wario: Do you like Mona?_

_And now dares!:_

_Crazy Hand: Become normal!_

_Jigglypuff: Try going on American Idol and win._

_and last dare:_

_Mr. G&W: Kill Marth, Ike, and Peach with the Turtle of Pain! (And the turtle can't hurt you)_

_That's it for now! Bye from PikaBolt! And good luck with the story!_

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yes PikaBolt, wish granted for the next co-hosting slot for the next chapter, so you can final dare.

**Peach: **I take pride in my cooking skills and Mario just loves cake.

*Silence*

!

**EpicGarchomp24: **DIEGO! IF YOU EVER USE ANY MORE C4 NEAR THE MANSION, I WILL SEND YOU INTO NONEXSTIENCE!

*Maniacal laughing in the distance*

Anyways, just continue.

**Wario: **Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I'm a gonna need money for that one. And some treasure too!

**Crazy Hand: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ. Fine, I'll be normal for this chapter only.

**Master Hand: **Wow. It's been longer than 3 seconds, so Crazy just set a personal record.

**Jigglypuff: **Ok.

*3 hours later*

**Jigglypuff: **Jigg-ily-puff.

**Simon Cowell: **COMPLETE AND UTTER RUBBISH!

**Jigglypuff: **WAAAAAAAH.

**Simon Cowell: **Wow. She just walked away with $1000000 right in front of her. What a fool. I guess that's what you get when all the other contestants fall asleep. I love my job.

**G&W: **Yeah- beep!

*Takes out turtle of pain*

**Marth: **! *Dies due to turtle bite*

**Ike: **Hey, chicken! *swallows turtle* What the? *Turtle claws its way out of Ike's stomach*

GRAPHIC IMAGE ALERT! *Master Hand blocks camera*

**Peach: ***Turtle eats her without a single word*

**Master Hand: **PLEASE STOP KILLING PEOPLE!

**Diabolos: ** Hey, the reviewers do what the reviewers do. Next is Ikerulesall.

_Yay sequels_

_Truthes- Peach- U like Pit. Dont be in denial_

_Ike- Chicken is good. Have some Chicken McNuggets_

_Link- U hate Ganondorf(k) . Why?(curiosity)_

_Dares_

_Peach-Look!Pit got raped! By Bowser! Kill Bowser for what he did._

_Link- Kill Ganondork. Preferabbly with The Bow(target practice)_

_Ike-Raid McDonalds for their tasty chicken_

_Wario- Pit of Redeads. Now_

_Link- (shoves off cliff) dare done._

_Byeeeeee_

**Peach: **OKAY. PEOPLE, I LOVE PIT! There.

**Ike: **Yes! *Eats the Chicken* I am powerful now! Die all n00bs b3cause I talk in n00bish 1337 sp3ak! *Runs around like crazy*

**Link: **Well I hate Ganondorf for many reasons. One, he is always trying to take over the world, whch will never happen. Two, he keeps kidnapping Zelda forcing me to save the world EVERY FREAKING DAY it seems. Third, he wishes he could have all 3 Triforce for his own. Fourth, he won't admit he is really Ganondork. Finally, He thinks he can take over the world with the creator of the Universe but still FAILS, (Just like Master Hand).

**Master Hand: **Did somebody just say my name?

**Link: **Nope. Nobody said anything.

**Peach: **Oh my gosh! BOWSER YOU SON OF A %#$&. DIE!

**Bowser: **I didn't do anything! NOOOOOEZ!*Gets killed by Peach*

**Ike: **Yeah buddy!

*At McDonald's*

**Ike: **PUT YOUR HANDS UP. THIS CHICKEN IS MINE! ALL WHO RESIST WIL RECIEVE THE GREAT AETHER TO THE HEAD.

*Returns with a dump truck full of chicken*

**Ike: **Raid successful!

**Wario: **What? WAAAAH! *Falls into pit of redeads. Again*

**Link: **What the? *Get pusheds off a cliff*

*Ikerules all runs away laughing insanely*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Crap, I forgot to fix the fourth wall. *Uses author power to make a new iron fourth wall* That's better. Anyways, next on the roster is DarknessofHeart.

_I'm Excited That Your Continuing The ToD, Me Happy :3_

_Truths_

_Pit: I'm Really Sorry That I Gave You Poisin In The Last ToD Of Diablos_

_Will You Forgive Me T-T I Don't Know How I Got Them Mix Up._

_Ike: Who Are Your Imaginary Friends?_

_Peach:How Did You Like Your Hair Cut Hehehe..._

_Snake: Your my Second Favorite Charecter :) (Pit Is My First Favorite)_

_Toon Link:How Do You Like Winning Your Battle With Link In Diablos ToD_

_Everyone: Pizza Or Hamburgers? (They Get The Food That They Choose)_

_Now Dare Time_

_Pit: I Give You A Golden Arrow That Kills Any Person That You Choose_

_Snake: Kill Capton Falcon With A Ray Gun._

_Olimar: I Give Your Pikmin Immortality._

_Samus: I Want You To Dress As Peach For An Hour._

_Pokemon Trainer:I Give You A Master Ball_

_Crazy Hand: No More "Trampoline" For You_

_Final Dare: Zombies are coming, RUN!_

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well, Thaks for the final dare but those are to be provided by hosts. I'll use this though.

**Pit: **It's OK. I forgive you… for now.

**Ike: **Well I have about 3673 imaginary friends and their names are Bob, Billy, Joe, Mick, Michael, Brady, Tomas, Steve, Wes, *2 hours later*, Jordan and Taylor. And that's all 3673!

**Everyone else: **O_O

**Peach: **I absolutely hated it! *cries*

**Snake: ** About time I got some respect. I think I like this reviewer, except I have to do one thing first. Hey Pit!

**Pit: **What?

**Snake: **Think fast. *Throws grenade*

**Pit: **WAAAAAH! *dies*

**Snake: **Now I'm his/her favorite.

**Toon Link: **Dude, it was AMAZING! Even though everybody calls me puny, I practically pwned myself and I can pwn everybody else since I pwned myself!

**Crazy Hand: **Why do you talk in text talk when you say "pwn"?

**Toon Link: **IDK.

**Mario, Luigi, Lucario: **Pizza!

**Everybody Else: **Hambugers!

*All receive food chosen and then eat it*

**Ike: **HEY! Mine didn't have chicken!

**Master Hand: ** No dip Sherlock. It's made with beef.

**Donkey Kong: **Wait a sec. Why did Lucario choose pizza?

**Lucario: **Because I generally like to eat like a vegetarian.

**Everybody: **0_o

**Pit: ***revived by EpicGarchomp24* Hmm. This is a no-brainer. I'll shoot Snake for REVENGE!

**Snake: **AAAAAAAH! *gets shot by the golden arrow*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Crazy, revive Snake.

**Crazy Hand: **What? Why me? I didn't do anything!

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Whistles* You HAVE to be normal.

Meanwhile on the roof:

**Blake: **Cool you trigger claw Diego! The second whistle means we shoot.

**Diego: **Oh. Forgot about that.

Back at the Mansion:

**Snake: **YES! DIE CRAPTAIN FALCON! *Fires the ray gun*

**CF: **NOOOOOOEZ! *Dies after getting shot 5 times*

**Olimar: **Thanks! *Pikmin glow purple*

**Crazy Hand: **Why purple?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Arcues's blessing, in dragon form of course.

**Samus: **Fine I'll do it!

*5 minutes later*

**Samus: ***Walks out wearing a pink dress that Peach has* This is not my style at all.

**Everyone: ***laughs hysterically*

**Pokemon Trainer/Red: **Now I can catch any pokémon I want! Thanks!

**Crazy Hand: **Fine. I am normal for this chapter only.

**Phoenix: ** Get ready to run everyone!

**All Hosts and Cohosts: **ZOMBIE TIME!

And now we switch out of script format for the results. Sonic just ran away like the dare said. Link managed to get himself and Zelda on Epona and rode away. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, DK, Diddy Kong, and Wario get on their karts and drive away at 100 mph. Fox and Falco escaped on Arwings while Snake was flown out by Colonel on a helicopter that was heavily armed. Red and Kirby flew away on Charizard and a star, respectively. Pikachu stowed away on the helicopter with Snake and Lucario ran along with Sonic. Olimar and Samus escaped on rocketships and Captain Falcon escaped on the Blue Falcon. Game and Watch, Ice Climbers, Ike, Marth, Toon Link, Ganondorf and everyone else not were mauled by the zombies. Edgeworth was being chased by a zombified Oldbag as EpicGarchomp24 whistled twice. 12.4 seconds later, Blake and Diego had taken care of all of the 4000 zombies. In the meantime, Master Hand revived everyone who was mauled.

**Diabolos: **Next from randm reviewer.

_This will be fun_

__

_u know u will have a bad day when u fall out of bed and miss_

_dares_

_WOLF- HAND YOUR SELFOVER T0 THE POLICE (use mind control powers if he no go)_

_link- HAND ZELDA OVER TO THE POLICE (mind control if he no do)_

_mario- same with peach_

_truths_

_bowser- who is bowser jrs mom (if he no say jail if he do say jail any way)_

_all peeps- in jail how is it like in there_

_=p_

_reviewer note___

_those who are in jail can still be truthed or dared and those who are in jail STAY there untill 5 chapters are up or i relase them and others may jail as well but i control when they get out (if u dont like this then just say so in next chapter)_

_random reviewer out_

**Wolf: **I'm not doing it. I'm not doing it!

**EpicGarchomp24: **AUTHOR POWER TIME! *Uses mind control*

**Wolf: ** M-mu-ss-t ob-b-ey Epi-icGar-r-cho—mp24. Fine, you win.

**Gumshoe: **To the portable jail cells pal! You're under arrest.

**Link: **Like Wolf said, I'm not doing it.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Bad choice. *Uses Author Powers to try and Mind Control Link*

**Link: **My Triforce of Courage will help me resist mind control, so Zelda's going nowhere.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Stupid Triforce. *Whistles three times* You win that battle. Now do the dare! *Smiles evilly.

**Link: **Why? Is that a gun at the back of my head?

**Blake: **Yes, why yes it is.

**Diego: **Surrender or we shoot.

**Link: **Argh. Fine, take her away Gumshoe.

**Zelda: **No Link! Don't do this!

**Gumshoe: **To the portable jail cell pal!

*Mario returns from the land of Steves*

**Mario: **With pleasure.

**Gumshoe: ** You're coming with me pal! *Throws Wolf, Zelda, and Peach into jail*

**Bowser: **Junior's mom is… Pauline.

**Everyone: **WTF?

**Bowser: ** Yeah it felt right since we were both against Mario ever since he liked Peach.

*Everyone is silent*

BOOO * EpicGarchomp24 silences noise*

**EpicGarchomp24: **I swear that if those two don't cut it out…

**Peach, Wolf, Zelda: **JAIL SUCKS!

**EpicGarchomp24: **And our final reviewer on the day is Cybernetic Author Unit 5.

_Alright, first things first,_

_Bowser, I support you marrying peach all the way, I don't care what mario says, because he's a italian plumber who eats mushrooms._

_alright, truths_

_gannon, if you could have one girl, who would it be?_

_link: who do you like more, Zelda or Midna? (if you say zelda I will kill you)_

_CF: why do you say FALCON PUNCH? it's stupid_

_Kirby: what does mario taste like?_

_dares:_

_Bowser, I dare you to kiss peach, right now_

_Samus: I dare you to kill CF, because he's a **********_

_Snake: I dare you to burn your box_

_Mario and Link: I dare both of you to tell Zelda and peach what you think of rescuing them every other day_

**Bowser: **Thanks bro. You are truly my favorite reviewer so far.

**Ganondorf: **I would have Zelda because I would then have two Triforces and then with her on my side I can steal Link's and then I will have all 3 Triforces and I will FINALLY rule the world!

**Link: **Again you wish. Anyways I like Zelda more. *Cybernetic Author Unit 5 comes in, breaks Fourth Wall, and kills Link* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Dies*.

**EpicGarchomp24: **MY BEAUTIFUL FOURTH WALL! DESTROYED! OH THE HUMANITY! *Makes new fourth wall*

**CF: **Because it makes me look super cool. We all know I am!

**Kirby: **Pizza with a side of portabella mushrooms.

**Bowser: ***Kisses Peach*

**Mario: **Mamma Mia! *faints*

**Samus: **These days I just love reviewers. Die Captain Falcon you $#%#! *Fires blaster*

**CF: **Samus, baby! Don't do this to me! *Gets hit and dies*

**Snake: **I love my box but fine, if you say so. *Takes out matchbox*

**Falco: **Why aren't you using any explosives?

**Snake: **Because the dare says burn, birdbrain.

*Box burns for 3 minutes*

**Snake: **Job done.

**Mario and Link: **Sometimes(a) the fact that we(a) have to rescue you every day gets(a) extremely annoying and sometimes we(a) do not(a) like it whatsoever. There, that's off our chest.

**Zelda: **I love you too Link.

**Link: **What the?

**Everyone: ** *_*

**Edgeworth: **Well that wraps it up for this episode. See ya next time!

**Phoenix: **Did Edgeworth just say, "See ya next time"?

**Edgeworth: **No. No I didn't.

END CHAPTER 2

Wow that was A LOT longer than expected. Anyways rules are the same, Pikabolt is next cohost and keep reviewing everyone. Thank you for all the ideas and I hope I did good. Anyways a little heads up for the next chapter:

Will Crazy Hand go crazy again after breaking his 3 second record?

Will Edgeworth object to Phoenix's disclaimer?

Will the jailbirds get released by randm reviewer?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Again, thanks and R&R.

Garchomp out.


	3. Songs, Torture and Ike's Addiction

To all, I am sorry for such a long hiatus but I was in Boston away from a computer for 2 weeks and just returned home on 11/28/11 for a week of school and several weeks worth of homework artillery shells. I hope you all will understand, but enough with that. On with the show and Chapter Two: Songs, Torture and Ike's Addiction.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Okay boys go time! For the Second Time!

**Gumshoe: **LIGHTS!

**Phoenix: **CAMERA!

**Edgeworth: **ACTION!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Welcome back to Super Smash Truth or dare Episode 2: Songs Torture and Ike's Addiction. And here's our new co-host PikaBolt!

An albino Pikachu walked in the room with one black check and one gray cheek. Her tail seemed like a blade but weirdest of all she had rainbow colored hair neatly fashioned in a ponytail.

**Mario: **S**T.

**PikaBolt: **Thanks for letting me co-host!

**EpicGarchomp24: **My pleasure. Anyways the first review from the one and only PhilthePersonaGuy!

_A wise Garchomp once said "Chomp." So that's how it's gonna roll._

_Lucus: why do you look like a child version of blonde elvis?_

_Ness: Did Puala get killed yet?_

_Zelda: Who would you rather be abducted by and why? (choses are Lucario, Marth, or Meta Knight)_

_Samus: You enjoy killing these people don't you?_

_Dares:_

_Red: catch Garchomp in a pokeball._

_Samus: Tourcher all the characters as slowly as you can, minus Lucus, Luigi, Meta Knight, and my good friend, Snake._

_All who wern't tourchered: Sing the song_

_Luigi - Mr. Roboto - styx_

_Lucus - Live & Learn_

_Snake - Secret Agent Man_

_Meta Knight - Make a Man out of you (TFS version)_

_Sonic: No chilli dogs, 1 year_

_Master Hand: Say "Master Debater" really fast._

**EpicGarchomp24: **Ready? Begin.

**Lucas: ** Um… I really don't know. Maybe because I'm a rock star too?

**Ness: ** Yeah. Ganondorf took care of it a year ago.

**Link: **Ganondorf you foul little $%&^$&%#&.

**Master Hand: **Stop cursing. I'm trying to keep this K+ or whatever the rating is on this fic.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Meh. It's more of my job to do that.

**Zelda: **Well, Lucario seems isolated and cut off from the world, Marth looks like a girl but is kind, and Meta Knight is just Meta Knight, a short puffball that kills people. So I would have to pick Marth.

**Meta Knight: **When did I ever kill anybody?

**Samus: **Believe me I do. It never EVER gets old. And now I get the chance to torture everyone.So sit back and enjoy the concert with I slowly shock you with the electric whip.

**Red: **Wait, Pokeball go!

**Random Garchomp: **What the?

**Red: **I caught a Garchomp! *dramatic pose*

**Diego: **That was me you idiot! LET ME GO BY ARCEUS!

*Samus fires up whip and shocks smashers*

(Semicolons will separate lines of songs)

**Luigi: **Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata o hima de, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai; You're wondering who I am, (Secret secret, I've got a secret);Machine or mannequin, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); With parts made in Japan, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); I am the modern man;  
>I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin; My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain IBM,; So if you see me acting strangely, don't be surprised; I'm just a man who needed someone and somewhere to hide; To keep me alive, just keep me alive; Somewhere to hide to keep me alive; I'm not a robot without emotions, I'm not what you see; I've come to help you with your problems so we can be free; I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior, forget what you know; I'm just a man who's circumstances went beyond his control; Beyond my control, We all need control; I need control, We all need control; I am the modern man, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); Who hides behind a mask, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); So no one else can see, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); My true identity; Domo arigato, Mr, Roboto; Domo, Domo, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo, Domo,<br>Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, (Thank you very much oh Mr. Roboto; For doing the jobs that nobody wants to)  
>Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, (And thank you very much oh Mr. Roboto; For helping me escape just when I needed to) ; Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto; (Thank you thank you thank you) ; Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto;(I wanna thank you) Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, (Please thank you);The problem's plain to see; Too much technology; Machines to save our lives; Machines de-humanize; The time has come at last, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); To throw away this mask, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); Now everyone can see, (Secret secret, I've got a secret); My true identity, I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy... Wait. I'm-a Kilroy! WAAAAAAAH! Where's-a Luigi? LUIGI? *runs off searching for himself*<p>

**Phoenix: **The lyrics of that song rightfully belong to Styx. Disclaimer 1 of infinity finished!

*Edgeworth sweatdrops*

**Edgeworth: **Do you really need to say that?

**Phoenix: **Well yeah. If I don't they could press charges and arrest Brandon preventing him from writing and giving readers/reviewers. The story would then proceed to spiral out of control and Larry would come back!

**Edgeworth: **Good point. Out of control is chaos. And then there's Larry…

**Lucas: **Uh which Live and Learn should I sing?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Just pick one. Samus, UP THE VOLTAGE!

**Samus: **Now this is the life!

**Lucas: **Can you feel life movin' through your mind,; Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
>Yeah yeah yeah!; Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,; Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!; Yeah!; But you can hardly swallow,; Your fears and pain.; When you can't help but follow,; It puts you right back where you came.; Live and learn!; Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,; Live and learn! From the works of yesterday.; Live and learn!; If you beg or if you borrow,; Live and learn!; You may never find your way.; Whooooa, yeah!; Can you feel life tangle you up inside?; Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!; Oh!; But you can't save your sorrow,; You've paid in trade!; When you can't help but follow,; It puts you right back where you came.; Live and learn!; Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn!; From the works of yesterday.; Live and learn!; If you beg or if you borrow,; Live and learn!; You may never find your way.; Hey, whoa, whoa,; Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!; Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!; There's a face searching far, so far and wide.; There's a place where you dream you'd never find.; Hold on to what if? (x2); Live and learn!; Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,; Live and learn!; From the works of yesterday.; Live and learn!; If you beg or if you borrow,; Live and learn!; You may never find your way. (Chorus x2). END SONG.<p>

Phew I'm glad that's over with.

**Gumshoe: **Hey you started slacking there Brandon! Pick it up!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well I have neglected this fic a bit but what the heck I'll just post webpages that the lyrics are on because I'm too lazy.

So Snake and Meta Knight sang away, as Phoenix gave out his disclaimers here and there about Live and Learn belonging to Crush 40 and other things for the other songs. The websites with the lyrics for Secret Agent Man and Make A Man Out of You (TFS Version) are listed below in their respective order.

.

.com/watch?v=0kc8iLA37ro . Youtube has a video of the lyrics adapted to Dragon Ball Z.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways moving on. Samus free the prisoners.

*All but the singers and Samus faint*

**Samus: **Guess I fried them a little too much. Oh well.

**EpicGarchomp24**: *Brings back consciousness to everyone* that should do the trick.

**Sonic: **NO CHILI DOGS! FOR ONE YEAR! IM GONNA GO INSANE! *Runs away at the speed of sound* *In the distance* I NEED CHILI DOGS!

**Master Hand: **Master Debater, Master Debater, Master Debater.

*Everyone is rolling on the floor crying and laughing including Sonic who had returned to get food after running 10000 miles in search for something edible that WEREN'T chili dogs*

**Master Hand: **What? What's so funny?

**PikaBolt: ***Laughs* Um Okay for the next reviewer we have ShadowofHeart!

_Great Chapter Epic (its my new nickname for you)anyway Now For The Torture_

_Truths_

_Ike;Sorry if there was no Chicken for you, Here some right now for you :3_

_Snake:Why did you kill Pit P.S I Am a Dude_

_Pit:Sorry About Snake killing you_

_Mario:Thanks For Handing Over Peach to the Police,She Deserves it_

_samus:How Did You enjoy Peaches Clothes heheh..._

_Toon Link:you so much better than Ordinary Link_

_Dare Time_

_Ike:You Are Transported To The Chicken Dimension_

_Peach:Get Banish To The Land Of Navi's_

_Samus:im going To torture you now,Kiss Snake And You Cant Cause Him Harm In Any And I Mean Anyway possible_

_Everyone:Everyone Have a cooking Contest,The Judges are Master Hand,Crazy hand, And Place Gets Immunity From One dare,Loser Gets Beaten By Everyone Else._

_Pit:You Get Cookies :3_

_This is going to be funny =[^_^]=_

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well I do like that nickname. Thank you!

**Ike: **YES! I finally get more chicken! *Sits down as a platter of chicken is brought to him and eats one piece* Wait! Where did all the other chicken go?

**Diego: **Up here! *Stands on the balcony of the mansion* I need food you know!

**Ike: **It's on n00b. Fear the p0w3r of 1337 Ike!

**Marth: **Ugh. Not another chicken rush!

**Ike: **HIYAAAAAAAAAAH! *chases after Diego*

**Diego: **Can't touch this! *runs and eats chicken* Come on chicken boy what you got?

**Ike: ***Swings his sword*

**Blake: ***Comes in through cyberspace teleporting Diego outside the mansion*

**Ike: **STUPID GARCHOMP! EPICGARCHOMP24, GIVE ME CHICKEN!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Fine. *Makes a platter of chicken appear which Ike gladly eats*.

**Snake: ** I killed Pit because he was another reviewer's preference over me. Then I would be #1 for that particular reviewer.

**Pit: **Hey I killed him too so were even, but thanks for the sympathy.

**Mario: **No-a problem!

**Samus: **I absolutely hated it! I mean how can you wear pink for such a long time and not die a painful death due to going insane!

**Peach: **(in jail cell located in the lobby) *Cries*

**Toon Link: **See not only am I better than my regular self, but I am also more popular than my regular self!

**Link: **(muttering)Stuck up jerk.

**Ike: **YES! CHICKEN DIMENSION HERE I COME!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Have fun Ike! *Opens portal to chicken dimension*

**Ike: **HAPPY DAY! *Jumps in portal*

**Lucario: **Did Ike just say happy day?

**Ness: **Yeah he did.

**Dedede: **Guess he loves chicken so much he's addicted to it.

**Master Hand: **Ignorance is blissed.

**Crazy Hand: **TIME TO JUMP ON THE TRAMPOLINE, MAH BOI!

*Jigglypuff gets flattened by Crazy*

**Master Hand: **How many times did I tell you to NOT jump on Jigglypuff?

**Crazy Hand: **I like my trampoline though….

**Peach: **Will I have to stay in jail?

**EpicGarchomp24: ** No but you will be when you return to the mansion. *Opens Portal to Land of Navis*

**Peach: **Well its better than jail.

**Toon Link, Link: **Wait for it.

(from portal): HEY LISTEN!

**Peach: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Sonic: **Hey does anyone have any chili dogs?

**All: **No.

**Sonic: **ARGH! I need chili dogs to live! *speeds off*

**Samus: **NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOO. Why does this happen to me? *Kisses Snake*

**Snake: **Take that Falcon. Samus loves me more than you!

**Captain Falcon: **Oh yeah? Let's go Snake. FALCOOOOON PAWNCH!

**Snake**: *dodges* Is that all you got?

**CF: **Get back here you punk!

**Blake: **Break it up bros. *Puts up cyberspace barrier* We need to have our fun too. Hey boss can Gumshoe go to a shooting range with us?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Eh, why not? Sure thing. Gumshoe you are temporarily dismissed to go shoot with Blake and Diego.

**Gumshoe: **Thank, pal! This is the best treatment I received in my entire life! *runs off*

Meanwhile outside the mansion…

**Diego: **Hmm. Set the C4 here and the dynamite here. Hey Alfonso!

**Alfonso the Random Gible: **Yeah Diego?

**Diego: **Set the TNT in the garden would ya?

**Alfonso: **Sure thing!

Back inside the mansion…

**Edgeworth: **How come Gumshoe hasn't gotten a pay cut yet?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well I did say I wasn't going to give him pay cuts in the very first chapter.

**Phoenix: **Can I read the disclaimer now?

**EpicGarchomp24: **In the middle of the chapter? OK fine

**Phoenix: ***clears throat* Attention all readers. I, Phoenix Wright, defense attorney of EpicGarchomp24 announce that EpicGarchomp24 does not own anything at all except for Blake, Diego, and Alfonso. I also announce that all characters belong to their respective corporations. If anyone tries to claim that the disclaimer is void, Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth will press charges and will demoralize all arguments against this disclaimer.

**EpicGarchomp24: **That was extremely long.

**Edgeworth: **Way to go over the top yet again.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways cooking contest time! You will all have three hours to prepare the best food that you can make. Master Hand, Crazy Hand and I will be the judges. There will only be one champion who gets immunity. Begin!

**PikaBolt: ***Grins evilly*

And so it was every man for themselves. Game and Watch, ROB, Pit, and Luigi seemingly continued to receive help from an unknown person while sabotage was everywhere. Captain Falcon who was making Super Spicy Falcon Wings, Repeatedly stole knives from Snake, who was concocting a really large Angus Steak. Mario was making a pizza with many delicacies and Luigi was making pasta with meatballs. Kirby, being an ace Chef, cooked a Beef Stew over the oven as Peach made her favorite cake after being temporarily being freed from Navi Land. Wolf and Zelda were also freed from jail so they could cook. Samus just used her electric whip to KO both Snake and Captain Falcon and then proceeded to make a Caesar Salad. When three hours were up each judge chose a finalist. Crazy Hand being completely crazy chose Yoshi because all he did to make his recipe was lay an egg. Many protests arose at this choice. Master Hand picked Pikachu as his Ham Sandwich was seemingly filled with flavor as if it had been enhanced by someone. Now EpicGarchomp24 loved some of the food presented to him but in the end, Mario had won due to his delicious pizza, and the fact that EpicGarchomp24 absolutely LOVES pizza. So it was to round two where the finalists picked a friend to help create a full course. However EpicGarchomp24, suspecting something in the air, assigned partner chefs to each contestant. Yoshi with Game and Watch, Luigi with Mario, and Ike with Pikachu. A certain Pikachu fumed as her favorites duked it out against each other. EpicGarchomp24 just grinned and sat there like nothing happened. In the end, Mario won because Crazy Hand changed his choice to Mario, leaving Master Hand as the only voucher for Pikachu. Mario then received immunity for one dare.

**Mario: **Wahoo! Im the winner!

**Luigi: **Luigi helped too. Mario Bros are #1.

**PikaBolt: **Why did MARIO win?

**Mario: **:)

**EpicGarchomp24: **Because he had the best food.

**PikaBolt: ** When my review comes you're going to pay…

**Master Hand: **Here you go Pit.

**Pit: **Thanks I love cookies. *proceeds to eat cookies but shoots Kirby first*

**Kirby: **What was that for?

**Pit: **I don't want what you did to Lucario to happen to me.

**Lucario: **Oh yeah. That's right! DIE PUFFBALL!

**Kirby: **AAAAAAAAAH! *runs away from a PO'd Lucario*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways the next reviewer, Ikerulesall!

_More fun_

_Truths-_

_Ike- stop your chicken addiction. Have steaks instead_

_Link- figure out a song on your ocarina that kills GanondorK_

_Zelda- Y do u like Link?_

_Dares: GanondorK-land of Navis. They all have megaphones_

_Pit- Kill Mario. The fat plumber should die._

_Jigglypuff- Face Giga Bowser, Chuck Norris, and Mewtwo at the same time._

**Ike: **Ok. *eats the steaks* man these are awesome! 

**Link: **Time to get cracking!

30 minutes later…

**Link: ** I got it! Die Ganondork! *Plays Justin Bieber on the Ocarina*

**Ganondorf: **IT BURNS! IT BURNS! KILL ME NOW! *stabs himself*

**Red (PKMN Trainer): **It's super annoying! And effective!

**Zelda: **Well for one he is extremely kind and considerate he cares for other people and isn't conceited. Not to mention that he rescues me just about every day! So dreamy and romantic!

**Sonic: **Hey guys, I need chili dogs NOW! 

**All: **0_O

**Sonic: **What? *runs off again*

**EpicGarchomp24: ***revives Ganondorf* Off to the Land of Navi's that happen to have megaphones. Enjoy! *shoves Ganon into portal*

**Portal: **HEY, LISTEN!

**Peach and Ganon: **WHY US? WHY? *portal closes*

**Mario: **I am not-a fat!

**Pit: **Die MARIO! *shoots Mario with light arrow*

**Mario: ** Mamma Mia! *dies*

**Master Hand: **Will somebody not die for an entire episode?

**Crazy Hand: **No way, I'll kill all of them first!

**Jigglypuff: **Ok. *enters final destination* OH S**T *is instantly killed by Chuck Norris*

**Chuck Norris: **KO!

**PikaBolt: ** Our next reviewer is random reviewer. Oh the irony.

_i is bcak if you can raed tihs you is srmat [ for all you dumb people who cant read that_

_i is back and if you can read ths you are smart]_

_dares_

_Bower jail Paulina (host same as before MIND CONTOL_

_fox and falco BRAKE WOLF OUT OF JAIL BY GOING THUR SEVERAL STAGES AREAS AND STUFF (host mind control then throw them in jail just because)_

_BOWSER JR JAIL YOUR FATHER AND TAKE CONTROL IF THE KOOPA ARMY (u know u want 2 ;p)_

_TRUTHES_

_LINKS WHERE IN THE WORLD TO U KEEP U STUFF ON YOU ADVENTURES I MEAN U DONT HAVE POCKETS (or do u?)_

_links How does the time travel not cause any time paradoxes_

_and taht is all lol i seplled that bakcwrads ;p if u cant read that well im not helping you dumb people thid time HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_~~~random reviewer out_

**Bowser: ** I can't do that.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Why?

**Bowser: ** I already killed her.

**EpicGarchomp24: ** Good call.

(In the background) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**EpicGarchomp24: **D*MN IT BLAKE AND DIEGO! I TOLD YOU NO EXPLOSIVES NEAR THE MANSION!

(Outside the Mansion)

**Blake and Diego: ***laughing hysterically* Dude that was good. *high five each other*

**Alfonso: **I wonder what will happen when they see the garden.

**Diego: ** Oh it'll be funny alright.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Okay playtime's over. Where's Gumshoe?

**Gumshoe: **Right here pal! The shooting range was awesome we got free AK-47s and VIP service. We tore up those targets!

**Blake: **Yeah it sure was fun and I saw 10010010101000111100 looking for some 10010010110.

**EpicGarchomp24: **You mean 10010010101000111100 was still trying to eat some 10010010110s?

**Blake: ***Nods head*

(Back inside)

**Ice Climbers: **What the heck were you speaking?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Porygon-Z

**All: ** ()_()

**Fox and Falco: **We won't.

**Brandon: **Name change to my real name! Anyways *uses mind control*, GO NOW!

**Fox and Falco: **SIR YES SIR

And so Fox and Falco ran through the entire Great Maze looking for Wolf who was located in the Jungle. They started on the Halberd and eventually were arrested by Gumshoe, waiting at Wolf's cell.

**Wolf: **Thank the Lord!

**Fox and Falco: **REALLY? I HATE YOU RANDOM REVIEWER!

**Falco: **OH CRAP. Where is my bread? I will kill anyone who eats it!

*cells teleport back to mansion*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wait WTF? Bowser Jr. isn't even a smasher and you expect me to break my new fourth wall and bring in third party and non-smasher characters? I might do it next chapter so submit your ideas then but NO WAY am I doing that now so Bowser, you owe me a big one.

**Bowser: **Never I thought I would be saying this, but thanks.

**Mario and Luigi: **BOWSER THANKED SOMEONE!

(Yes I revived Mario)

**Link and Toon Link: **We don't know anything about time travel so as to that we have no idea. We either keep our stuff in invisible satchels we carry or with a person we trust. They transport our tools every time we move location.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Next on the roster, Phantom Nini!

_Okay... interesting... ;)_

_Truths:_

_Ike: I don't understand why you're in love with chicken... Could you explain that to me?_

_Link: How is Zelda better than Midna? I mean, COME ON! Zelda con't protect herself from freaking Ganondouche, and you have to save her every freaking day! At least Midna HELPED you on your journey! GOD!_

_Luigi: How does it feel to be in your bro's shadow 24/7?_

_Marth: Why are you sauch a **? (excuse the use of the F word) Why must you FLIP your hair like JUSTIN BEIBER? (shivers)_

_DARES:_

_Bowser: You naughty, naughty Koopa... I want you to drive in your little kart to McD's and order a large order of fries... Yes, for me!_

_Peach: Get out of that fugly color of PINK! Dress Goth for a round._

_Link: I think you've forgotten your old friend, Navi. She's missed you a LOT, so without further ado... Spend the ENTIRE DAY with Navi! (Make sure you "listen" to her "HEY! LISTEN" out bursts! XD_

_That's all I can think of, but I want Garchomp to answer a question for me... Can YOU receive Truth/Dare requests? _

**Ike: **Well back in the Life of ToD's some reviewer got me chicken and I've been addicted ever since!

**Link: **Well sorry to you. I like Zelda for who she is and I mean if Midna really helped me that much wouldn't she have defeated Ganondorf at least once? I mean way to help but chicken out at the part where help is essential.

**Luigi: **At some times it is-a fine but at others it-a really annoys me.

**Marth: **Well I am not a fag in the first place and I DO NOT FLIP MY HAIR. Justin Bieber sucks so I guess we have one thing in common.

**Bowser: **Ok fine. *Gets on Flame Runner and drives to McDonald's*

**Random Shy Guy: **Hello. May I take you order?

**Bowser: **Yeah. 1 large French Fries bub.

**Random Shy Guy: **Okay. Your total is 2 coins. Have a nice day!

*Bowser returns to mansion*

**Bowser: ***Gives fries to Phantom Nini*

**EpicGarchomp24: **GOD WHY? MY FOURTH WALL DESTORYED AGAIN? *Mends Fourth Wall*

**Peach: **UGH fine. *Changes into black dress*

**Link: **Oh CRAP! WAIT WHY DID PEACH GET FREE FORM NAVI LAND?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Because you're going in! :) *Laughs evilly*

**Edgeworth: **Teach me how to set those traps like that. Man I'll win every case now!

**Phoenix: **Meh. Not if I know all your tricks!

Meanwhile in the Land of Navis…

**Navi: **HEY, LISTEN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INSULT MIDNA SO MUCH! SHE IS LITERALLY CRYING OUT HER HEART RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF?

**Link: **Stop interfering with my social life and shut up for once!

**Ganondorf: **Now you feel my pain.

**Link: **Yeah I do. Truce?

**Ganondorf: **Why not?

Back at the mansion:

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Shudders* Fine. I'll accept truths or dares geared towards me. Blake and Diego, I authorize you to shoot me when I wish to skip a request.

**Blake and Diego: **OH YEAH!

**PikaBolt: **And now for the best reviewer of all time, ME! First, Mario die!

**Mario: **Waaaaaaaah! *Gets shocked with 1000000 volts of electricity*

**Master Hand: ***revives Mario*

_Lol very good chap! And I liked how Mario was sacred about hearing that I'm reviewing this fic also._

_anyway...TRUTHS!:_

_Crazy Hand: How is it being normal for once?_

_Everyone: Do you like waffels?_

_Mario: Why are you fat? And Why is Luigi better than you in every way?_

_and now dares:_

_Mario: I like torturing you a lot so... Get send to the land of CD-I! (And there's no returning!)_

_Luigi: Go meatball bowling with me! (You'll get the joke if you read Nintendrawer's comics on deviantart)_

_Samus: Marry either Captain Falcon or Snake and no harming the one you choose in anyway._

_and now the FINAL DARE!:_

_Everyone except Mr. G&W, R.O.B., Pikachu, and Luigi: Get shot down by bazookas! (Which is wield by Mr. G&W, R.O.B., Pikachu, and Luigi.)_

_That's it for now! Bye from PikaBolt_

**Crazy Hand: ** I HATED IT CUZ I COULDN'T BE A HAX0R ANYMORE!

**Everyone: **Yeah we like waffles.

**Pikabolt: **Do you like pancakes?

**All: **Yeah we like pancakes.

**PikaBolt: **Do you like French toast?

**All: **Yeah we like French Toast. Do dododo dodododo.

**Sonic: **I like Chili Dogs!

**Everyone: **Shut up Sonic!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Do I really need to get Amy in here?

**Sonic: ***shudders* NO PLEASE NO! *runs away…. Again*

**Mario: **I am not-a fat, and Luigi is not better than me every way! And I use immunity to cancel your dare! YAHOO!

**Luigi: **Okey dokey!

**Samus: **Fine. I'll marry Snake.

(After the wedding)

**Samus: ** Why do reviewers always torture me the most? WHY?

**PikaBolt: **AND NOW FOR THE FINAL DARE! *hysterical evil laughter*

**Game and Watch, ROB, Luigi, Pikachu: **HECK-(BEEP) YEAH! *Fire their bazookas and kill all the smashers. Ganon and Link were freed from Navi Land while Zelda, Fox, Falco, and Peach were freed from jail*

**EpicGarchomp24: **And for the final review of the day, Cybernetic Author Unit 5! *revives everyone*

_yay! I was answered! anyway, I have more Truth and dares_

_Truths:_

_First off: Bowser, I'm sorry I'm asking you this but I have to know: where do your kids come from?_

_Luigi: You should have left mario in the painting at your mansion, it would have made a nice picture, why did you rescue him?_

_Link: I resurrect you from the dead and sentence you to five hours locked in a room with nobby (the little fairy thing that says 'hey, listen!' over and over) then I throw tingle in, now who is better? Midna or Zelda?_

_Gannon: You have no life man, really, now tell everyone who your idol is_

_Peach: How did you like bowsers kiss? (say it was spicy and I will kill toad, then again, say it was spicy and I WON'T kill toad)_

_dares: *evil smile*_

_Samus: First of all, I 3 you! *huggs* now introduce snake to dark samus and watch the fun!_

_Metaknight: I have to tell you, no matter what you do, you will always be a cute little puffball with a mask, now go kill someone_

_Mario: Date female toad_

_Link: draw the foursword!_

_Zelda: Now you draw the foursword! now turn to stone! Now date Vati!_

_I will be bock..._

**Bowser: **Well its obvious they came from Pauline's v *gets cut off*

**Master Hand: **BOWSER DO NOT USE VULGAR LANGUAGE IN THIS MANSION!

**Luigi: **Because he's my bro and that's what bros are for!

**Mario: **Thanks Luigi!

**Link: **No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets thrown into room*

**Navi: **HEY LISTEN!

**Link: **SHUT UP NAVI ZELDA IS STILL BETTER THAN MIDNA!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Throw in Tingle Phoenix!

**Phoenix: **Got it! *chucks Tingle into room*

**Link: **Is that Tingle! *screams so loud all the universe could hear*

**Tingle: ***approaches Link*

**Navi: **HEY LISTEN! MIDNA LOVES YOU AND YOU DITCH HER! YOU….

**Link: **This is torture enough. OKAY OKAY! I LIKE THEM BOTH EQUALLY. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Blake: **Hey wasn't that a truth?

**Diego: **Yeah but that was so funny.

**Ganon: **Dr. Eggman and Chuck Norris

**All: **-_-… WTF?

**Sonic: ***returns to the Mansion* Eggman? WHERE? *runs off looking for Eggman*

**Lucas: **Man, he will never stop running.

**Ness: **Or looking for chili dogs.

**Samus: **Hey Snake meet my friend, Dark Samus.

**Snake:** huh? OH CRAP! *runs away with Dark Samus trying to kill him*

**Meta Knight: **I AM NOT A FREAKNG CUTE PUFFBALL! DIE KIRBY, YOU SON OF A PUFFBALL! *slashes Kirby into little bits*

**Mario: **Why-a me? *Leaves to find Toadette so they can go out*

**Link: **Okay *Draws the Foursword*

**Zelda: *** Draws the foursword* Why do I have to turn to stone?

**Brandon: **Just do it!

**Zelda: ***Turns herself to stone*.

**Blake: **I just sent her to Hyrule to date Vati.

**EpicGarchomp24: **OK folks that's all for today's episode of Super Smash Truth or Dare. Remember to Read and Review!

**PikaBolt: **See ya next time!

Ok. Now you can request for third party/related characters to enter the brawl and answer questions. However I will need a valid reason to include them which should not be "because I like him/her". Anyways that's the only change from here so read and review. Co-host is still PikaBolt for the next episode but I will get a new one next episode so review to get co-host! Bye for now. Garchomp out!


	4. The Fall of the Tenth Wall

Yeah, another long hiatus but I'm super sorry. High School can be heck sometimes, especially when you're a freshman in all GT classes with constant homework every day. I absolutely hate midterms and all the review guides and this has deterred me for quite a bit. I will be swamped until Gabite knows when( 1-20 midterms end) and am swamped right now so another chap looks bleak in the near future. I am proud to present Chapter 4: The Fall of the Tenth Wall.

**Gumshoe: **Your cohost said no writing in script form but you're not listening. Bad Things are gonna happen pal.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yeah I guess it can't be that bad, but script form is so much simpler.

**PikaBolt: **No script form for you! *Runs at EpicGarchomp24 with a machete*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Where did that machete come from? Anyways LIGHTS! *runs off*

**Phoenix: **CAMERA!

**Edgeworth: **ACTION!

**EpicGarchomp24: ** OK. Before we begin the show, PikaBolt has asked me to stop writing in script form but I have this strong urge to not to so I'm going to write like this for the chapter being. That means you reviewers should comment on script or no script. A tally will be taken and the winning form shall be used for the rest of the story. NO PIKABOLT DON'T USE THAT MACHETE! *runs off*

**PikaBolt: **HIYAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs after Epic*

**Phoenix: **Anyways I have a feeling Brandon and Pikabolt will be gone for a bit so I'll host!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Actually you won't. Our first reviewer, as always Phil The Persona Guy!

_-chokes- Gah! Anyway, today's been kinda lack luster so...  
>Truths:<br>Luigi: Why are you so much better then Mario?  
>Everyone: Do you like raisens? (If you say no, your distrolished by mental zombies who LOVE raisens)<br>Mario cast and LoZ cast: your thoughts on the Luigi/Zelda pairing?  
>Ice Climbers: Is your sonstilation Gemini?<br>Dares:  
>Luigi and Zelda: go on a date of Olive Garden and BOTH OF YOU MUST ENJOY IT OR I SHALL MURDER YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, EMPLYERS, AND YOU!<br>Link: Watch the footage 3,759 kilometers away.  
>Gannondorf: You get to play zelda's dad in this! (I've always thought he was her step father for some reason)<br>Samus: Slowly and painfully tourcher everyone but Luigi and Zelda. They'll be at Olive Garden. Gannon's also immune.  
>Snake &amp;Craptian Failcon: Epic Rap Battles of History, john lenon (snake) vs. Bill O'reily (crapton) BEGIN!<em>

**Luigi: **Maybe because he's-a too overrated and-a the fact that-a underdog always wins.

**Mario: ***Gives Luigi death glare*

**EpicGarchomp24: **It's okay Mario. Just to let you know, you are one of my favorite characters so rock on!

**All except Bowser: **YEAH!

**Bowser: **Those things are disgusting!

**PikaBolt: **Good for you. Now get trampled by raisin loving zombies!

**Bowser: **AW CRAP! *Gets mauled by zombies who say OM NOM NOM NOM*

**Crazy Hand: **TRAMPOLINE TIME! J00 n00bz g3t pwned! *Flattens Jigglypuff*

**Master Hand: ***Revives Bowser and Jigglypuff* Will I live to see the day where no one is killed in a chapter or a chapter where Crazy DOESN'T go insane without being ordered to?

**Mario, Peach, Bowser: **Never heard of it but it's a-OK.

**Ganon: **I don't really care.

**Zelda and Link: **Umm. We wouldn't really like it that much.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Get a room lovebirds.

**Ice Climbers: **Actually our constellation is Draco, whether you believe it or not.

**Luigi and Zelda: *** Go to Olive Garden* I just hope we can enjoy this or we're screwed.

Meanwhile in the Comet Observatory

**Mario: **Right here! 3759 kilometers! This is the best view you could get. It even comes with a high magnification telescope.

**Link: ***Glares through the telescope*

Back at Olive Garden

*Cell phone rings*

**Zelda: **Hello. Yeah. Oh believe me it was a great time. Ok Dad I'll be home soon. Bye. *Gets up and leaves* Sorry Luigi but I have to go.

Meanwhile on Ganondorf's line…

**Ganon: **Hey Zelda are you at Olive Garden? How did it go? That's great but you have to be back home in 3 minutes and 56 seconds. OK Bye.

**EpicGarchomp24: **And that's a wrap!

**Phoenix: **Dude, we got quality footage. This could sell and could actually pay the rent for once!

**Samus: **Did you get me torturing everyone else with the whip AGAIN!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Believe me Samus, we all got that footage.

**Snake: **Help; you're making my ears bleed; you need a muzzle; why are you pissed off all the time; didn't your mum give you a cuddle?; you're the type of guy who could die; of a heart attack just in the shower; you need to chill out for a minute; and smoke weed for an hour

every time I watch your show; all you do is scream at me; and your face looks like a sh*t I took  
>high on LSD; I'm John Lennon, I'm a legend; I can see through all your tricks; I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his d*ck.; You F*cking long hair,; living in your yellow submarine; well you're about to get sunk; by the right wing political machine.<p>

**Captain Falcon: **Stop your presses Lennon,; you call me MR. Bill O'Reilly; When it comes to squashing Limeys; I come recommended highly; you're weak, between you and me  
>there' no comparison; I'll beat you so bad you'll weep gently; like George Harrison; you're Paul McCartney's b*tch,; with less talent than Ringo; and I'd rather suck George Bush's d*ck,<br>than Yoko Ono's; Well you can't buy me love,; but I'll kick your *ss for free; I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer,; and give you a lobotomy; I'm tired of how you scheme to stir  
>the people up,; why don't you just take a vacation; and SHUT the F*CK UP?; Because I'm evil,<br>heart blacker than Don Cheadle,; ten thousand dollar shoes I use; to stomp out a Beatle.; Don't tell me to shut the f*ck up,; that's how I survive, now here's Sting,; what?; F*ck it, we'll do it live!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wow another good wrap. I have to say you two aren't half bad as rappers.

**PikaBolt: **Next up is surbet11 who posted twice so its compiling time.

_dare 1 pit race sonic and you can fly 2 lucario be awesome 3 wario ear 100000000000000000 cans of beans and fart in the authors face 4 pit give peach a foot massadge 5 wolf take down the 4th wall and ill break you out of jail truths 1 falco are you gay 2yo mewtwo why wernt you in brawl_

_truth 1 falco can you fly 2 luigi who do you love dares 1 samus give me a hug because your awesome 2 sonic watch every episode of sonic underground 3samus marry who you love 4 okay first off samus , lucario, and sonic run now author give pikachu 500 coffees_

**Pit: **Why me? Why do I have to race Sonic?

**EpicGarchomp24: **DO IT NOW!

**Sonic: **This'll be easy!

And with that the race began but we all know who won. The Blue Blur had crossed the finish line before Pit even got 10 yards. And yes, this race happened to happen on Mario Circuit.

**Sonic: **You're too slow!

**Pit: **Cool your big ego, hedgehog!

**Lucario: **Ok *Stands in place*

**Olimar: **How is that awesome?

**Lucario: **I already am.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Congrats to Lucario because he is awesome. But Garchomp is #1.

**Diego: **You said it!

**Blake: **Put a sock in it!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hey Wario, why are you eating a crapload of beans?

**Wario: **For this! *Lets out Wario Waft at Epic*

**EpicGarchomp24: **DIE YOU SON OF A FAT*SS! *Takes out sword from nowhere* HIYAAAAAH!

**Wario: **WAAAAH!

**Epic: **GET MAULED! *Kills Wario instantly* Pit and Peach… get a room NOW!

*Pit and Peach run away into the mansion where Pit gives said princess foot massage*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well Wolf is already out of jail thanks to Fox and Falco.

**Falco: **For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!

**Fox: **When were you ever called gay before?

**Falco: **Never.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Does it look like I've used Melee characters in here? REALLY?

**Blake: **(Quietly) Boss is PO'd lay low. *Diego nods his head*

**Master Hand: **Epic, I don't think that I've seen you this angry.

**Epic: **No you haven't. (I like Epic as a nickname so I'll use it from now on).

**Falco: **I actually can fly. I just prefer not to.

**Luigi: ** Umm… Umm…

**Crazy Hand: **Spit it out n00b!

**Master Hand: **Stop talking like that Crazy!

**Luigi: **Uh, nobody?

**Mario: **Oh really?

**Luigi: **Yep-a!

**EpicGarchomp24: **DEFEND THE FOURTH WALL! *epic battle ensues*

In the end, EpicGarchomp24 wins because only cohosts are allowed as the OC's in this fanfic? Didn't I make this clear enough in the first chapter?

**Samus: **Thank god.

**EpicGarchomp24: **No problem. I make the rules after all.

**Sonic: **Sonic Underground? Ok fine. *runs off to watch sonic underground*

**Samus:** I love nobody.

**Captain: **Come on Samus, you know you love me!

**Samus: **You're rather annoying Craptain.

**Diego: ** BURNED!

**EpicGarchomp24: **SONIC! GET OVER HERE! You Lucario and Samus are going to run from an overcaffinated Pikachul. Enjoy! *Gives Pikachu the coffee*

**Pikachu: **PIKA! *Begin to spaz and chase said runners*

**Sonic: **Come on! Step it Up! *runs away*

**Lucario and Samus: **Oh crap. *Get shocked with a 100000000000 megawatt thunderbolt*

**Edgeworth: **How did they even live?

**Phoenix: **Some things we'll never know.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Now that that insanity is over, it's time for ikerulesall to provide us with options for torture.

_Ok, now for ToD_

_EpicG( my nickname for u): Bring in Ellincia to meet Ike( FE: Path of Radiance and FE: Radiant Dawn_

_EpicG(again): Bring in my OC_

_Link: The Song! It Burns!(throws off cliff)_

_Ike: Go to Outback Steakhouse for a date with Ellincia._

_Everyone: Look! An empty bottle on floor! I think I know what we can do with it..._

**EpicGarchomp24: **Ah the demands the demands. But enough talk, I will include you as the next cohost and yes I will bring in Ellincia but you need to PM me your OC info because chances are that it will be March before I update again knowing my slow rate of chapter uploading. Oh BTW Happy Super Belated Birthday.

**Link: **What song?

**EpicGarchomp24: **The Justin Bieber one you played last chapter fool! *Throws Link of the cliff*

**Ganondorf: **Good thinking. Justin Bieber does suck.

**EpicGarchomp24: **You know this reviewer doesn't like you Ganon?

**Ganon:**(Sarcastically) Oh I'm soooooooooooo scared. Give me a break.

**Ike: **Well first of all where is she? And wait a sec why am I going to Outback Steakhouse not KFC? I NEED CHICKEN.

**Master Hand: **Some things never change.

**PikaBolt: **Because the dare said so! Go now. Here she is.

And right on cue, Brandon conjured a portal connecting Fire Emblem to Super Smash Bros through the very insane worlds of Fanfiction and video games. In strode Ellincia, green hair flowing wearing an orange dress.

**Blake, Diego, Gumshoe: **SECURITY! *point guns at Ellincia*

**Ellincia: **What's going on?

**B, D, G: **One movement and you're toast!

**EpicGarchomp: **Have you guys adopted Gumshoe as a foster brother or something?

**Blake and Diego: **Yeah!

**Phoenix: **Disclaimer Time! *reads disclaimer*

**Edgeworth: **How did you put 700 pages worth of writing on one page.

**Phoenix: **Size 1 font.

**Edgeworth: **And you can read that?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways, Date, Outback Steakhouse, Go NOW!

**Ike and Ellincia: ** Fine.

**ROB: **Sensors detect empty bottle!

**PikaBolt: **Oh boy here we go.

**Lucario: **RUN!

**Sonic: **Running? YAHOO! *speeds off*

While everyone is running, Crazy Hand is throwing bombs everywhere and chaos ensues. That is until I restore order. However it seems that Blake and Diego have gone missing.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hold tight. PikaBolt do the next review. I gotta defuse the mansion. Gumshoe, let's go.

**Gumshoe: **OK pal. *Exits along with Epic*

**Pikabolt: **Ok then. The next review is from Shadow of Heart.

_Hey Epic,Mind If My OC Jake Co-Host After Ikerulesall OC 's Info Is On My Profile If You Accept :3 Anyway Now For The Torture :D_

_Truths_

_Sonic:If You Say "Your Too Slow" One More Time I'm Going To Torture You...Painfully_

_Wario:No Garlic For...10 Years_

_King Dedede: Why is Your Final Smash Sooo Stupid_

_Mario:Why Save Peach If She Is Going To Get Captured Again By Bowser_

_Link:Same Question As Mario But Wth Zelda And GanonDork_

_Dares ^_^_

_Mario:Make More Pizza For Everyone ^_^_

_Peach:Into The Pit Filled With Zombies With Chainsaws._

_Kirby:Eat Epic,See What Happens._

_Ike,Pit,Marth:Crazy FanGirl's Are Coming...Start Running xD_

_Okay That Should Do It ^_^ Nice Job With The Story._

**EpicGarchomp24: **(on the roof) I don't mind. *mutters under his breath about C4*

**Sonic: **Come on! That's my favorite thing to say!

**Wario: **WHAAAA! *faints*

**King Dedede: **My final smash eh? It's actually not stupid because use my guards so they fight for me. They destroy others so I don't have to! HAR HAR HAR!

**Mario: **Well I have-a nothing else to do. Well maybe I could-a do a few laps at Mario Circuit but that's besides-a the fact. Anyways, the whole-a Mushroom Kingdom would-a descend into chaos without-a the princess.

**Link: **I am along the same lines as Mario as for his explanation. Except I go back to the Kokiri Forest to visit some old friends.

**Mario: **Luigi! We need to go make some more pizza!

**Luigi: **Okey dokey! *Exits to the kitchen with Mario*

**Pikabolt: **Bye Bye Peach! *throws Peach into pit with zombies wielding chainsaws while laughing evilly*

**Peach: ***The most horrible scream you can ever imagine*

**Crazy Hand: **Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! TRAMPOLINE TIME! *Kills Jigglypuff for the umpteenth time*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hey guys, what did I miss after I defused some pipe bombs, C4 and *gets swallowed by Kirby*

5 seconds later

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Breaks out of Kirby's mouth* Prepare to die PUFFBALL! *Summons a Gatling Gun using Author power* Fire away everyone!

Poor Kirby was riddled by bullets and nothing but bits and pieces. Guts lay around everywhere but everyone who shot him had fun just relaxing and not being killed for once. Of course, Master Hand blocked the image from this TV taping but we can see that those who had fun were Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Link (who climbed up the cliff), Toon Link, Pit, Yoshi, Lucas, Ness, and Samus. But Snake had the best time of them all. Except for me of course, but out of sympathy I revived the little guy who didn't have a clue on what happened.

**Ike, Pit, Marth: **Hey Sonic, can you carry us at supersonic speeds? You get to run.

**Sonic: **Running from fangirls I assume? No problem. But Pit, just fly. Here we go. *faint screaming from fangirl mob that gets closer and closer*

**Marth: **Go Sonic! Go NOW!

The fangirl horde is still approaching and is closing in on their targets. But as Sonic starts to run the fangirls grow farther and farther away and Ike, Pit and Marth are safe.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wow. What was Sonic's average speed?

**Master Hand: **854 miles per hour.

**Sonic: **It's all about speed you know. It can really help in a pinch with situations like this.

**Bowser: **Shut up you bigheaded hedgehog.

**Sonic: **Says the oversized turtle that's too slow to do anything and always gets his but handed to him by Mario.

**Blake: **BURNED!

**Bowser: **You know what?

**Sonic: **What?

**Bowser: **It's on. London in June. See ya there sucker because everybody knows we're gonna win.

**Sonic: **Oh yeah? Look at who won the summer Olympics in Beijing. TEAM SONIC DID.

**Mario: **But we-a beat you to it at Vancouver! Who did? TEAM-a MARIO DID.

**Sonic: **It ends this summer then.

**Mario: **Agreed.

**Master Hand: **Anyone want to go? I have free tickets!

**PikaBolt: **NEXT REVIEW. Ahem. This is from random reviewer.

_ok now please reuse the bowser jr jailing bowser and taking over the koopa army_

_dare_

_EPIC BRAKE THE 10TH WALL (incase u dont know what that is it the barrier preventing video game worls such as ninendo and sage interacting with other worlds such as movie worlds an au worlds and book worlds from interacting(there are 5th and so on stoping unverses like zelda and mario interacting at will but lets not getin to that now) (will explain in next chap review if yu want me to)) and so no i was not asking you to brake the 4th wall but the 10th ;P_

_truthes_

_bowser why u kill paulina?_

_random reviwer out_

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well, bring in Bowser Jr.

**Bowser Jr.: **Hey Hey! Whats up?

**Luigi: **Oh dear god.

**Bowser Jr.: **Hey Papa!

**Bowser: **What Junior?

**BJ: **You're under arrest. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Koopa Troop is now mine!

**Gumshoe: **Hey, Im running out of portable jail cells!

**EpicGarchomp24: **No prob. *Conjures 10000000000000 portable jail cells*

**Falco: **How are Jail cells portable in the first place?

**Fox: **We'll never know.

**EpicGarchomp24: *** creates a bomb shelter using a lot of author power* Everyone get in.

**Ice Clmbers: **Why?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Because I'm breaking the tenth wall.

**Toon Link: **I'm not asking any questions.

Once everyone is in the bomb shelter, the countdown proceeds and I break the tenth wall. All chaos is let loose into the smash mansion of combined worlds. You could hear some Reducto's, Protego's, and even the cries of Reshiram and Zekrom in the background as Arcues rained Judgment down from the heavens. At one point you could see Naruto fighting Inuyasha and at another a young teenager was fighting Midna atop a great blue dragon (cookies for who gets this). I could even see Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan at a point, and then Tails is flying the X-Tornado while Dimentio and Fawful are cackling wildly. Shadow is just Chaos Spearing everyone to prove he's the ultimate and Blake and Diego are ripping apart people with machine guns like they are playing Call of Duty. But enough is enough so I restore order and the tenth wall.

**Sonic: **Woah. I just saw Tails.

**Luigi: **Was that-a Fawful?

**Red: **Cool! Legendary Pokémon! If only I could catch them…

**Bowser: **Simple. She got annoying.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Our next reviewer is kurodarkness14. Oh boy. This is a long list. I guess I'll have t bring Peach back, unzombify her and then get rid of the chainsaws. Bummer.

_Wat up smashers. I wanna say somethin to pit and to tell him, I love you so much. Don't worry I'm not a fangirl, just a normal girl who thinks your cute XD_

_Truths_

_Link: be honest, which girl do you TRULY love from LoZ?_

_Peach: just to let you know...I HATE YOU, WEAK SAUCE! Are you a tramp, slut, hoe, or trick?_

_Samus: why did everyone think you were a guy?_

_Dares_

_Pit: I want you to bring Kuro in the game_

_Peach: STAY AWAY FROM PIT! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, MARTH DOES!_

_Link, Pit, Ike, and Marth: sing Baby by Justin Bieber. I don't care how it hurts. Fangirls are welcome_

_Zelda: I can't believe I'm doing this...get raped by Dark Link *black hair and pale skin one*_

_Link: (you don't know that Zelda got raped) ask Zelda where did she get those bruises_

_Ike: I dare you to battle against... *drum rolls* CLOUD STRIFE. If you win, win Samus's heart. If Cloud wins, he'll win her heart_

_Marth: try to find a way to kiss Peach_

_Pit: hug me and tell me how awesome you think I am_

_I hope you use mine in the next chappie. LATERZ_

_~Kurodarkness14 ;)_

**Pit: **Well thank you.

**Link: **Zelda. Yeah all you haters can hate but why do you keep asking me? I don't like Midna so that's that. Go bother Sonic. He has a lot of pairings out there.

**Sonic: **Hey, don't get me involved. I don't want Amy to kill me now.

**EpicGarchomp24: **I got your back.

**Sonic: **Thanks. (In his mind) Glad I'm one of Brandon'd favorite characters.

**Peach: **I am neither of these so you know what? F**K YOU B**CH!

**Master Hand: **I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY CURSING! DO YOUR JOB EPIC!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hey this is live telefiction.

**Samus: **Me a guy? I have absolutely no clue whatsoever.

**Pit: **I really don't have the power to do that. Ask Epic or if you want Kuro in the game really bad you could ask Miyamoto.

**PikaBolt: **Someone likes PeachxMarth. But It'll be hard to get her away from Pit. Look right now.

**EpicGarchomp24: **I'm not going to for my life.

*Pit and Peach kissing*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hold up. I have to go defend the fourth wall.

**Link, Marth, Ike, Pit: ** *sing Baby*

**PikaBolt: **IT BURNS.

**Phoenix: **I HATE THIS SONG! *chucks the four off a cliff*

**EpicGarchomp24: **No wonder why you were in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.

**Edgeworth: **And where's my fame?

**Pikabolt: **You have your own spinoff!

**Master Hand: **Lord save us all!

**Crazy Hand: **I FRINKZ NOEZ!

**Mario: **What did-a Crazy say-a?

**Master Hand: **I think not.

*Zelda returns badly bruised*

**Link: **Hey Zelda. Why do you look so beat up?

**Zelda: **Link. It's just… we need to talk in private.

(In the Zelda Corridor in Smash Mansion)

**Link: ** OH MY GODESSES. HE'S DEAD. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE SONIC!

**Sonic: ***muttering* and now for the money.

**Blake and Diego: **What happened Sonic?

**Sonic: **Zelda got raped by Dark Link.

**Blake: **O_O

**Diego: **Akward. Anyways, here's those 1000 rings.

**Ike:**Really? The only guy with a sword larger than mine?

One battle with Cloud Strife later…

**PikaBolt: **And the winner is… IKE!

*cheers from around the mansion*

**Samus: **Don't even think about it. *hits Ike with electric whip*

**EpicGarchomp24: ** And the winner is… Samus!

**Lucas: **REJECTED!

**Marth: **Mario come here.

**Mario: ***whispering* for 1000 coins… brawl with Pit…. Final destination?...too easy.

**Marth: **It's a win win scenario.

**Mario: **Pit! I-a challenge you to a brawl-a! 1 stock, Final Destination!

During the brawl…

**Marth: ***Kisses Peach as Mario KOs Pit*

Back at the mansion…

**EpicGarchomp24: **Gosh another fourth wall defense. I feel like I'm playing Pacman Party 3D.

The fourth wall was destroyed as somehow Blinky and Inky beat Pacman so surbet got to hug Samus and KuroD14 got to hug Pit. But I am now using plutonium platinum iron so NO ONE will get in. Except for cohosts.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Next on the roster is Cybernetic Author Unit 5.

_alright!_

_first off, look at this: .com/watch?v=Aj53exPLs-Y&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL_

_bowser and link, you have some explaining to do_

_Link: You know what? FINE I'll take midna for myself, and you can have tingle as you sidekick next game_

_Truths:_

_Meta knight: I have called a friend of mine, he has sent the caramel dancers over to huggle you, you cannot run, you cannot hide, tell me how you feel_

_Dares:_

_Master chief has appeared and is out for blood, mainly for captain falcons because samus is secretly his sister NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND CHEIF HAS CORTANA AS A CANON LOVE INTEREST, SO SAMUS X CHEIF IS JUST STUPID!_

**Bowser: **Ok. Here Skull Kid or whatever that thing is just calls me to be annoying. One day I'll show that jerk.

**Link: **When I first went into Hyrule Castle Village, I was literally freaked out at what I saw. I mean there were so many imbiciles doing random stuff so I was glad to be out of there but then that UFO and that THING… now that was scary. And I don't need Tingle, I'll have Mario or Sonic or some other hero like Pit.

**Meta Knight: **Call in the Nyan Cat! I hate the Carameldannsen or however you spell it. I HATE IT! *gets huggled by many dancers* !

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hello Master Chief. Did you know I don't play Halo?

**Master Chief: **No. Now DIE CAPTAIN FALCON!

**Captain Falcon: **Why me?

**Master Chief: **Because you're hitting on my sister. *shoots the Craptain*

**Captain Falcon: ***as he dies* WTF?

**All: **O_O What was that?

**Master Chief: **I'm outta here. Thanks for letting me in Epic!

**EpicGarchomp24: **No prob.

**Pikabolt: **And the last person on the day woud be me! So since I am awesome die Mario!

**Mario: **MAMMA MIA! *dies*

**Master Hand: **So let the heartaches begin. I can't help it. I can't win. *revives everyone and purifies everyone*

_Yay for third chapter! And something you should do: 1. Don't write in script format anymore. (People will report that...) and 2. No IMMUNITY FOR ANYONE! They make the game less fun._

_Anyway... TRUTHS!:_

_Luigi: How was the meatball bowling?_

_Mario: You stink! No really! Since when did you became a plumber!_

_and now... DARES!:_

_Mario: Get sparta-kicked by Luigi into the pit of rabid fangirls._

_Everyone except Mario: PINA COLADA PARTY!_

_Mario: Clean up after the party._

_That's it for now! Bye from PikaBolt._

**Luigi: **I really liked it a lot. It was-a fun!

**Mario: **I became a plumber when I was applying for a job as a teenager. *Luigi Sparta kicks him* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW! *flies into the distance*

So we took Pikabolt's advice and threw one epic Pina Colada Party. Pina Coladas were everywhere and Sonic was the best bartender ever with his supersonic speed. There was a dance floor, a bunch of food and pina coladas and even a poker table where many played. With Fox as the DJ, I gave accolades to PikaBolt for one pretty awesome party. But of course somebody had to clean it up as that was none other than Nintendo's main man himself. His last words: Mama Mia! Upon looking at the task he had in front of him.

So that concludes Chapter 4 and yes I have already set goals for how long this will be. Remember: FOLLOW THE RULES WHEN SUBMITTING. I let some of you break them this time but there will be no slack next time. Ikerulesall will have Will be the next cohost for Chapter 5 and that's it for now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and just remember not to expect an update too soon. This is EpicGarchomp24 signing off. Garchomp out people!


	5. The Randomness Continues

Midterms=EpicGarchomp24 doesn't write. EpicGarchomp24 doesn't write=long hiatus. Long hiatus=Motivation to write again. Motivation to write again= how to juggle 2 stories. How to juggle 2 stories= Write Super Smash Truth or Dare, then Mario and Sonic: Gold Medal Rush. So without further ado I present to you Super Smash Truth or Dare Chapter 5: The Randomness Continues. Furthermore I do** NOT** endorse any parings in this Fanfic and every character belongs to their respective companies and corporations. The only things I own are Blake and Diego.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hey guys. We are back and live for Episode 4 of Super Smash Truth or Dare and I want to say thank you to all who have watched thus far. So LIGHTS!

**Phoenix: **CAMERA!

**Edgeworth: **ACTION!

**Wario: **Must you keep doing this intro every time?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yes. Yes I do. (Phineas and Ferb reference XD). Anyways I would like to thank PikaBolt for her(I think) service on this show but this time we have a new cohost. Everyone, please welcome Will!

And in strode a teenager aged 18, fire brimming around his body. The fire made his shaggy blond hair look orange and he towered over Epic with a 6' 10" muscular build. His skin and blue-green eyes seemed to sharply contrast with the glowing flames. He wore a red t shirt and a pair of shorts and carried a bow, a giant sword, and a quiver of arrows.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Welcome to the show Will. Glad to have you here.

**Will: **Thanks. Let's get this party started.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Indeed. Let's begin with PhilThePersonaGuy.

_- evil smile-_

_Truths_

_Zelda - You have the Triforve of wisdom, yet your always abducted... How does that work?_

_Dares:_

_Crazy Hand: No trampoline, 1 year._

_Sonic: No rings and Chilli Dogs, 7 mellenia._

_Samus: Give the author $472,372,290._

_I got nothing more, BYE!_

**Zelda: **You see I can use the Triforce at will but wisdom can't really predict the future. And then unexpectedly Ganon just abducts me.

**Ganon: **And I rule the world!

**Link: **For a short time.

**Will: **Well said Link. DIE GANONDORK! *Fires a constant stream of fire arrows*

**Ganondorf: **IT BURNS! OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

**Mario: **That's a my-a line!

**Will: **You die too! *Fires a column of flame at Mario*

**Mario: **Mamma Mia! *gets roasted*

**EpicGarchomp24: **What a violent co-host we have here.

**Will: **Well they say shoot down you enemies before the strike back.

**Blake and Diego: **Can we have fun too?

**Phoenix: **Next!

**Crazy Hand: **NOEZ! I NO CAN HAZ THE TRAMPOLINE FOR A YEAR? ARGH! 

**Master Hand: **The last thing we need is a replacement for this. I would feel sorry for Kirby.

**Jigglypuff: **Phew.

**Sonic: **No chili dogs? No rings? 7000 years? WHAT WHAT WHAT? *panics* Help me someone! I need chili dogs! *runs off*

**Samus: ** *Hands over the money*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Money, money, MONEY! ! Be right back.

39 minutes later.

**Will: **So you got a bunch of Gatling guns, gave Gumshoe a pay raise, paid off Phoenix's rent, purchased a freaking B2 bomber, helped Vector find the computer room, bought a tank, killed Fawful, bought another tank, caught 555 Mudkips, got season tickets for Chelsea Football Club and the New England Patriots, and got an RPG all in the space of 39 minutes. With $472,272,290 to spare? Give me a Gatling Gun.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Heck, why not. FIRE! *everyone fires a Gatling gun at Wario* *Epic revives Wario* Hey where'd the tanks go?

**Blake: **Closing in on the target's position. Ready you fire Diego.

**Diego: **Roger. We've been spotted! Open fire! *Shoot at random Primids*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wait, now where's the B2?

**Will: ** I always wanted to fly a fighter jet! *zooms overhead*

After order is restored…

**Will: **Next is ShadowofHeart, or rather his OC Jake.

_Jake:Hey Guys :3 I'm On Shadows Profile Since He's Studying For A Test Tomarrow But I'm Here To Submit His ToD Questions and I Have My Brother Eddie Here As Well._

_Eddie:Sup Eveyone =D_

_Jake:Okay Now For The Questions_

_Truths_

_Everyone:Hmm How Was The Party Everyone Except Mario Who Had To Clean It All Up ^_^'_

_Mario:I Felt Sorry That You Had To Clean All That Up_

_Crazy Hand: Here Is A Football (It's Acually Kirby xD)_

_Link:Were you Angry That Luigi Went To Olive Garden With Zelda_

_Dares_

_Red (Pokemon Training): Heres A Master Ball,Catch A Smasher With It._

_Wario:There Is Garlic At The End Of This Cave,Go Get It (Cave Is Filled With Bombs,Zombie Dragons,Killer Ninja Bunnies And Anything Random That Can Kill)_

_Sonic:*sigh* Fine You Can Say "Your Too Slow" Just Don't Do As Much_

_Mario:Have Your Own Party And Invite People That You Want To Join :3_

_Jake:That's All The Dares,Keep Up The Good Work._

**Everyone: **That party was epic!

**Mario: **I-a hated it! Worst job ever!

**Will:** I wasn't there so no comment.

**Crazy Hand: **Ooh. A football! *Picks up Kirby* FUN TIME! *Hurls Kirby at a wall*

**Kirby: **POYO! *dies due to impact force*

**Master Hand: **Great. This is what I DID NOT WISH FOR! *revives Kirby*

**Crazy Hand: **FOOTBALL! *hurls and kills Kirby again*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a new trampoline for Crazy Hand!

**Link: **Angry? No. A bit upset? Yeah.

**Mario: **You were-a fuming!

(Flashback at the Comet Observatory)

**Link: **I HATE YOU REVIEWERS! WHY ME?

**Mario: **Calm-a down. It's-a just a dare!

**Link: **ARGH. CURSE YOU LUIGI!

(Back to the present day)

**Link: **I was totally cool, calm and collected.

**Red: **Master Ball GO! *throws Master Ball*

**Red: ***ball returns to Red* I caught a Bowser!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Why Bowser?

**Red: **Because Bowser is a big dragon like thing that can use fire type moves like Flamethrower!

**Bowser: **(in the master ball) GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

**Wario: **Garlic here I come! *Walks into the cave*

5 minutes later

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! WAAAH! ALL FOR SOME GARLIC!

**EpicGarchomp24: **I think that was Wario.

**Will: **Yeah it was, I made it sure to see he would last no longer than 5 minutes. By the way Blake and Diego are in there with a tank.

**EpicGarchomp24: **I wouldn't be surprised seeing that there's redeads, killer ninja bunnies, bombs, zombie dragons, and other objects that love to kill including Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Sonic: **Shadow's in there?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yes, because he's an assist trophy and he loves to kill and blow up stuff.

**Sonic: **You got that right. Wait I can keep saying "You're too slow"? Oh YES! Hey ROB?

**ROB: **What?

**Sonic: **You're too slow! HAHA *speeds off*

**ROB: **DOES NOT COMPUTE. SILLY HEDGEHOG DOES NOT KNOW I CAN SPEAK FASTER IN BINARY CODE!

**Mario: **Oh yeah! My own-a party! I choose-a to invite Luigi, Epic, Link, Sonic, Peach, Lucario, Pikachu, Kirby, DK, Diddy, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Zelda, and Red! Let's a go! *mentioned characters leave*

**Will: **Why wasn't I invited?

**Wolf: **Because you're his mortal enemy derp.

**Will: **Oh can it.

**Snake: **Wow. Mario would invite those people.

I mean this party wasn't a pina colada party by any standards but it was pretty awesome. There was pizza, pasta, other food and beverages and of course there was a dance floor and a gaming room. Mario, Luigi and Sonic were all playing Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Fox, Falco, Diddy and DK were messing around on the dance floor while Red DJed. Zelda and Peach kept preparing the food which was always eaten by Yoshi and the other characters when we had lunch. The girls also laughed at the gamers who were participating in a heatedly contested Dream Long Jump, as well as Link and the others who were trying to dance. Of course, Mario made the pizzas and I just did whatever I wanted and mocked the non-invites.

*Everybody returns*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Well we just had one heck of a party so its time for our next reviewer: Random Reviewer. Jeez we still have a lot more to go.

_hey fox go kill crazy for me *gives gumshoe anomus tip*_

_dare_

_COURT ROOM TIME (with a twist)_

_phoenix your THE PROCUCTING ATTOURNY_

_gumshoe YOUR DEFENCE_

_fox YOUR THE DEFENDENT FOR FOLLOWING MY ORDERS OF ATTEMTING MUDER OF CRAZY HAND ... i just revelde my self as real criminal_

_Oh well YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME *sends out a mewtwo then makes mewtwo use teleport to a random location*_

_edgeworth THE JUDGE_

_and rest of smashers are the jury/ random watcher peeps_

_truths_

_so gumshoe/edgeworth/phoenix_

_how was it doing some one elses job/the one that u dont do normally :P_

**Fox: **Ok but I'll need a knife.

**EpicGarchomp24: ***tips off Gumshoe with the money he got from Samus*

**Fox: **DIE YOU HAND! *Stabs Crazy Hand*

**Crazy: **THE N00B IS BE KILLING ME! *dies*

**Phoenix: **Trial time, but with a bunch of witnesses who just saw this I'm golden!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Actually you're not. You're the prosecutor and Gumshoe is the defense. *warps all to courtroom*

**Edgeworth: **Court is now in session. Wright, your opening statement please.

**Phoenix: **Why of course, Edgeworth.

**Edgeworth: **Address me properly you fool!

**Phoenix: **Sorry Your Honor but the evidence will prove that Fox IS NOT Guilty.

**Everyone: **What but he killed Crazy?

**Edgeworth: **Are you insane Wright?

**Phoenix: ** I will always search for the truth.

**Gumshoe: **Yeah pal I see what you're saying. Call your first witness.

**Phoenix: **EpicGarchomp24, please take the stand. Your name and profession if you please.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Brandon is the name and I am a student and writer.

**Phoenix: **Now please testify about the review you are doing on this show right now.

**Falco: ** I get it Fox is innocent!

**Olimar: **What a strange turn of events!

**ROB: **Sensors detect that Phoenix Wright has a plan.

**Zelda: **Quiet. Let's hear the testimony.

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Cross-Examination music plays* Well this review was anonymous and sent by the one who calls themselves random reviewer. In this review he set up a courtroom scenario in which everyone played different roles. He also told Fox to kill Crazy Hand.

**Phoenix: **HOLD IT!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yes?

**Gumshoe: **Your Honor can I put the actual review into the Court Record?

**Edgeworth: **Yes you may.

**Phoenix: **As I was saying, Fox is innocent because he was following the orders of a reviewer and the random reviewer is guilty. I quote "_fox YOUR THE DEFENDENT FOR FOLLOWING MY ORDERS OF ATTEMTING MUDER OF CRAZY HAND ... i just revealed myself as real criminal" _with a few spelling changes that Random Reviewer is at fault. (PLEASE USE PROPER SPELLING) Case closed.

**Edgeworth: **I adjudge Fox to be Not Guilty.

**Gumshoe: **Hey, I won! Pay raise for me! *runs around wildly*

Back at the Mansion

**Edgeworth: **Let's just say I do not want to be a bald man with a gray beard that is utterly confused most of the time.

**Gumshoe: **I didn't even do anything much so I guess I really can't answer.

**Phoenix: **I think I was more of a defense attorney. My instincts told me to not do my assigned job. To me, finding the truth always comes first.

**Will: **Interesting. It's as if nothing changed at all. But things will be shaking up in just a minute after I fire some fiery arrows for amusement at Ganondork. But the next review is from Cybernetic Author Unit 5.

*Ganondorf screaming in the background*

_To all of the guys who have a crush on peach:_

_Peach is legally married to bowser, and as there are no lawyers in the mushroom kingdom, she cannot get a divorce, yeah bowser, peach is legally your wife, have fun!_

_anyway,_

_Dare: GENDER SWAP!_

**Bowser: **Really? HECK YEAH!

**Mario: ***kicks Bowser out of the Manison*

**Peach: **Phoenix, I want a divorce. NOW.

**Phoenix: **Okay. Just let me do the paperwork. *walks offstage*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wait don't you need the Reverend and all of those other elements?

**Phoenix: **No because I'm Phoenix Wright: the Ace Attorney.

**Edgeworth: **(muttering) Bigheaded showoff.

*Gender swap takes place*

**EpicGarchomp and Will: **Oh crap. We're girls. NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN. *run away offstage with everyone except Blake and the two hands. This includes Diego*

**Master Hand: **Why are you still here?

**Blake: **I'm immune to this crap. Porygon-Z's have no gender. But I can fix the cursed gender swap.

**Peach: **(from backstage) Then do something you duck. I hate being a guy.

**Diego: **Come on Blake, help me out man!

**Everyone: **Help us darn it!

**Master Hand: **From zero to hero.

**Crazy Hand: **HAX much?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Help me out! I'm you freaking creator!

**Blake: **Fine I'll start with Epic *runs off backstage*

**EpicGarchomp24: **OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW! You didn't need to take me into cyberspace, call in all of your race and evolution chain to simultaneously use Zap Cannon at the same time.

**Will: **Well all that matters is that I'm free.

**Diego: **Yes! Blake, THANK ARCEUS YOU DID THAT! I'm free! YEAH!

**Phoenix, Edgeworth, Gumshoe: **We're going to be paralyzed for months. *All have electric spasms*

**Master Hand: **I must say, that really must of hurt you all.

**Will: **No dip Sherlock. Zap Cannon to the face= immense pain.

**Male Smashers, Jigglypuf, Peach: **FREEDOM AT LAST!

**Master: **Crazy, what did you do?

**Crazy Hand: **I turned all the real guys back into guys. I'm a hero. Hey is that the football? *hurls Kirby*

**Kirby: **YEOOOOOOOW! *dies*

**Master Hand: ***while reviving Kirby* then why did you bring back Peach and Jigglypuff?

**Crazy Hand: **IDK.

**Zelda and Samus: **HEY HELP US TOO!

**Blake: **Meh I might not. How much pain do you want to go through?

**Zelda and Samus: **Just help us NOW!

**Blake: **Okay Okay. *comes back with a dead Samus and Zelda*

**Link: **You killed them…

**Blake: **Ganondorf told me to use Hyper Beam.

*everyone rounds on Ganon*

**Ganondorf: **I'm innocent!

**Will: **Get him! *runs after Ganondorf*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Anyways after that horrendous gender swap, our next reviewer is SakuraDreamerz. I have to go take care of Samus and Zelda.

**Samus: **Blake you jerk!

**EpicGarchomp24: ***getting slapped* I'm not BLAKE. I'M EPIC! Yes I am called Epic and I am epic.

_*ROFL! XDDDD I love super Smash brothers! OO! Being a guest co-host sounds like fun! Can I join?_

_Lets see..._

_Truth:_

_Sonic: How many times have you beaten Eggman over the years?_

_Link: After all you have been through, which adventure do you think was the hardest to get through? (for the author, which game) And do you like Zelda?_

_Peach: Say, what kind of cake do you make for mario?_

_Bowser and Ganondorf: which one of either of you is better than the other?_

_and now, DARES!_

_Sonic: I dare you to go scuba diving for an hour without popping up until time is up!_

_Zelda: I dare you shoot your arrows at any enemy you wish! (but only one!)_

_Kirby: Try and swallow Phoenix Wright!_

_Link: (*blushes a little at this*) Kiss Zelda on the lips...please?_

_Well, I guess thats all I've got for now. Sayonara, everyone! *bows, then poofs away in ninja smoke!*_

**EpicGarchomp24: **Ok so for cohosts I have Jake from SoH, and now this person whoever they are coming up soon.

**Sonic: ** Egghead is always to easy to beat so I'm going with the ever so popular meme. OVER 9000!

**EpicGarchomp24: **Nice one Sonic.

**Sonic: **Thanks!

**Link: **Hmm… hardest adventure? Probably the Ocarina of Time because all these weird things happened, Navi annoyed the heck out of me, redeads ran over Hyrule, the Water Temple was annoyingly hard to get through, I had to fight my Dark self, and Ruto thought we were engaged or something. THAT was messed up. And if it isn't clear, then yes I do.

**Peach: **I always make Mario chocolate cakes.

**Mario: **They taste-a good! Really good-a!

**Bowser and Ganondorf: ** I am. NO I AM. FOOL!

**Bowser: **This means war.

**Ganondorf: **You picked a bone with the wrong person.

**Mario and Link: **Hiyah! *Kick respective villains in the head*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Needless I say it, DUAL KO!

**Sonic: **NOOOO NOT WATER PLEASE!

**Will: **Ike you have the honors.

**Ike: **Who's too slow now? *chucks Sonic into the lake outside the Mansion*

**Sonic: **(underwater) HELP ME PEOPLE HELP! Wait I have oxygen but I have to stay in here for an hour. Crap.

**Zelda: ** I pick Ganondorf! *fires arrows*

**Will: **Everyone beat on Ganondorf!

**Ganon: **Not again! *runs away*

**EpicGarchomp24: **That was surprisingly refreshing.

**Ganondorf: **I hate you all!

**Shadow: **Hey that's my line! *Kicks Ganon in the head* I'm the Ultimate. CHAOS CONTROL! *warps away*

**Phoenix: **Here Peach I just finished the paperwork and WHOA! *Gets swallowed by Kirby*

**Peach: **Thanks Phoenix! *signs papers* Now I can get back together with Pit!

**Bowser: **Stupid attorney. DIE BLUE SUIT!

**Mario: **Similar to Green 'stache eh?

**Luigi: ** You-a bet.

**Kirby: **Poyo *spits out phoenix and then changes to Phoenix Wright form, a blue suit with the spiky black hair complete with red necktie*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hey Phoenix you might be in the next Super Smash Bros if Kirby transformed like that.

**Phoenix: **YEAH, that would be awesome! But then I'll be ridiculed by these ToD's…

**Bowser: **Hey Blue Suit, DIE!

**Phoenix: **Gotta go! *runs away while being chased by a very angry Bowser* AND BY THE WAY BEING INSIDE OF KIRBY WAS TERRIBLE!

**Everyone: **Now you know how we feel.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Hold up let me get the camera. *returns with camera*

**Marth: **What for?

**Captain Falcon: **Look at the next dare and you'll see.

**Marth: **I'm looking… OH YES THIS IS COMIC GOLD! Kiss away Link you lover boy!

**Link: **Me… kiss… Zelda… now?

**Luigi: **Do it for the fangirls!

**Link: **If that's coming from you… (see last chapter for more details) Oh what the heck. *kisses Zelda on the lips*

**Sonic: **Hey guys, I barely survived that scuba dive but what did I miss? *Epic shows Sonic the picture* See I knew it Link, you finally got yourself a girlfriend!

**Link: **Says the one who runs from his all the time.

**Sonic: ** Okay, let's get this clear, Amy is NOT my girlfriend. She only thinks she is. Moving on please!

**Will: **Indeed next up is KoopalingFan, a new reviewer.

_Truths:_

_Meta Knight: Who would you wanna go with, Peach or Zelda?_

_Dares:_

_Fox and Falco: Perform Michael Jackson's "You Rock My World"._

_Zelda: Perfrom Janet Jackson's "All nite (Don't Stop)"._

**Meta Knight: ** No comment.

**King Dedede: **Answer the question Meta.

**Meta Knight: **My answer is no comment.

**Ike: **Answer the question already!

**Meta Knight: **Fine I pick Zelda. .

**Blake: **HE SAID PEACH, HE SAID PEACH!

**Meta Knight: **Shut up you duck! I did not say that!

**Blake: **Okay puffball sure you didn't.

**Meta Knight: **I said neither.

**Blake: **But you didn't answer the question! And right after you said neither, you said Peach. I hear you loud and clear.

**Meta Knight: **You prankster, I said NEITHER NOW DEAL WITH IT!

(Note: If you can't read size 1 font, Meta Knight actually said Zelda).

**Fox and Falco: **Here we go!

_Ho, oh_

_My life will never be the same  
>'Cause girl, you came and changed<br>The way I walk  
>The way I talk<em>

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
>But girl, you know it's true<br>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
>And I'll be all you'll need<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)  
>I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)  
>Have finally found her perfect love is mine<br>(See, I finally found, come on, girl)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to come by (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
>And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_In time I knew that love would bring  
>This happiness to me<br>I tried to keep my sanity  
>I waited patiently<em>

_Girl, you know it seems  
>My life is so complete<br>A love that's true because of you  
>Keep doing what you do<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
>Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all<br>my life (Searched for all my life)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find<br>(Whoa, oh, oh)  
>Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, girl)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
>(Come on, come on, come on, come on)<br>And everything I own I give  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl)<br>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world),  
>you know you did<br>And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<br>Someone like you to call mine (Girl)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
>And everything I own I give (To rock my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_Girl, I know that this is love  
>I felt the magic all in the air<br>And girl, I'll never get enough  
>That's why I always have to have you here, hoo<em>

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world),  
>you know you did<br>And everything I own I give  
>(Look what you did to me, baby, yeah)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
>(Know you did, baby)<br>And everything I own I give  
>('Cause you rocked my world)<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Hoo, hoo)  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_(You rocked my world)  
>You rocked my world, you know you did<br>(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
>(The way you give it to me)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
>(Give it to me)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)  
>You rocked my world (You rocked my world),<br>you know you did  
>(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)<em>

_(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),  
>you know you did<br>(Baby, baby, baby)  
>And everything I own I give<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

**Zelda: **I guess I have to sing now.

_This is sick  
>"Attention it's time to dance..."<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Work it like you're working a pole<br>Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
>Pop it like you're poppin' a cork<br>Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
>Jerk it like you're making it choke<br>Break it like you're breakin' a code  
>Drop it till you're taking it lower<em>

_Drop it, drop it..._

_This is serious  
>I'm delirious<br>So oblivious  
>I could dance all night<em>

_With you  
>As long as its funky<br>This rhythm just makes me high  
>I'm like a junkie<br>I could dance all night_

_[Chorus]___

_So intoxicated  
>I'm so stimulated<br>Feel so X-rated  
>I could dance all night<em>

_As long as it's funky  
>This rhythm just makes me high<br>I'm like a junkie  
>I could dance all night<em>

_[Chorus]___

_[Bridge]__  
>Everybody on the floor (Let's go)<br>Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
>Make my sweat pour (Oh no)<br>Don't stop (Gimme some more)  
>Ooh my body's yours (spank that)<br>Spank that back door (like that)  
>Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)<em>

_I could dance all night_

_Can we take this party higher?_

_Now just put your hands to the sky and_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap_

_I could dance all night_

_[Chorus (repeat)]___

_[Repeat Chorus]_

**EpicGarchomp24: **I really do dislike dares where people ask to perform specific songs. But I must please the reviewers so on with the show.

**Will: **surbet11 is next up and I can barely read this so have Blake give it a go.

_dares 1 i found out why you dont like anyone and to test it kiss ... zelda and tell everyone if you like it if you dont your still my fav charecter 2 sonic what happend to mavrik 3 oopsv2 was truth what ev ok epic ill need your help for this one turn sonic into a girl and send him for a girls day out with amy and he 1 cant tell her who he is and 2 he must act like a girly girl all the way through if he breaks one of the rules than hes stuck as a girl forever_

_truths lucario how a5e you so awesome 2samus did you like my hug 3 epic can my oc/a black mewtwo be a cohost soon 4 who do you guys want to join you in ssb4_

**EpicGarhcomp24: **Dare #1 is for you Samus, so you two need to get a room because I HATE YAOI AND ALL OF THAT OTHER SH*T.

**Samus: **I absolutely hated it. Worst dare ever even as bad as the gender swap.

**Sonic: **I honestly don't really know what happened to Maverick. Tails probably does because he stored everything I said about that on some computerized invention he has. Wait the next dare… Oh please no.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Sorry Sonic but bye-bye and good luck!

Sonic with some of my help was rechristened Sonia and was kicked back to Mobius to where he only had to survive with Amy for the rest of the show as a girl. We'll check back in on them later when the show closes.

**Lucario: **I am awesome because I can talk telepathically, I have the aura, and I can cling to walls easily. And the more I'm hit the more force you get beat down by.

**Samus: **Meh. It was OK.

**EpicGarchomp24: **Yes. But I need more detail and you have to wait for another 5 chapters.

**Will: **Because I'm the cohost now! *Shoots fire arrows at the review*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Let's see after a compilation from a few smashers we have Bowser Jr, Knuckles, Slippy, Leon, Zoroark, Zant, Phoenix Wright, Waluigi, Mewtwo, Roy, and Shadow. Wait how did Shadow get in here?

**Shadow: **I'm the ultimate. That's why. Chaos Control! *warps away again*

**EpicGarchomp24: **Pandemonium will be today's final reviewer.

_Okay, I love Truth or Dares! BWAHAHAHA! Let's get this party started!_

_Truths_

_Pit: How come you don't get turned to stone when you battle Medusa?_

_Ike: Why don't you have an obsession with ice cream instead?_

_DARE TIME! BWAHAHAHAHAH! *Cough,cough*_

_Sonic: Since I love you so much, here. *hands you a chili dog*_

_Pit: I dare you to kiss Zelda. IN YOUR FACE PEACH!_

_EpicG: Please put Roy in! PLLLEEEEASEEE!_

_Everyone: A SINGING CONTEST! NO ESCAPING!_

_Told ya I was evil! Master and Crazy hand are judges._

**EpicGarchomp24: **Let's get it started!

**Pit: **Well because I'm technically dead and I was granted the power by Paulatena to protect me from any magic curse.

**Ike: **Well because I like my chicken! And steak! I never really have tried ice cream before.

**Sonic: ***returns from Mobius* WORST DAY WITH AMY EVER! *collapses* Wait do I see a chili dog? YES THE CURSE OF NO CHILI DOGS AND RINGS IS BROKEN! *eats the chili dog*OMNOMNOM. Thank you so much reviewer!

**Pit: ***kisses Zelda*

**Peach and Link: ***fuming*

**Will: **Let's avoid a breakout here. Blake, Diego, man the Gatling Guns! *hops on to a Gatling Gun*

**EpicGarchomp24: ***Holding an RPG* No fighting or I will use my 555 Mudkips and my Garchomp army!

**Diego: **And tanks!

**Blake: **And the fighter jet!

**EpicGarchomp: **Okay I'll let Roy in for the next chapter only. I'll also let in Blake the Porygon-Z and Diego the Garchomp so you can make them do insane things other than just shooting guns.

**Shadow: **What about me?

**EpicGarchomp24: **Wrong fandom bro. But meh I'll let anyone ask you questions if they want or dare you to do stuff.

And to end the show, Master Hand and Crazy Hand took their seats and judged the singing contest. Jigglypuff was knocked out the first round as everybody hated her singing and before you know it the top 10 were Luigi, Lucas, Fox, Falco, Zelda, Meta Knight, Snake, Mario, Captain Falcon and Ness. Many of them had sung before and before long the top five were Zelda, Luigi, Fox, Falco, and Lucas. The winning performance of the night was Mr. Roboto sung by Luigi, who sung the same song in an earlier chapter. And with that the episode ended with many tired, and angry Smashers.

So that's the end of this chapter and remember, thanks for reading and follow the rules when reviewing. I am also allowing questions for Blake the Porygon-Z, Diego the Garchomp, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Roy. So ask away you reviewers and thank you for your support. I have nothing more to say so Garchomp out people!


End file.
